Island II: Orb
by cracker-jacks000
Summary: And It's back to that same Island! Only this time...For vacation? LuffyxNami.
1. Preview and Ch 1

A/N: _Yay! I finally got Microsoft office! Now I can Finally do Island in style! And correct spelling! Well, enjoy Island II! Oh, and It will take longer to update because I'm getting very busy so just wait! It'll take a while for my second chapter to come in too because I'm busy trying to write "Another Story" so just wait a while, please! _

Island II: Orb:_And they're back! Yep, in another great romantic adventure! It's all here, the drama, confusion, romance, and humor, all of it! What's going to happen when Luffy and Nami find a mysterious orb on vacation and it takes them back in time? Hey, hasn't all this happened already? They think, and they're right. Also, what's with the old man?_

_Find out in the awaited **Island II** _

**Chapter 1: They need a vacation!**

The next few months were chaos! The crew had to constantly work hard to keep the ship from sinking. They worked day and night with hardly any sleep. This also meant Luffy and Nami never got any time together. Every once and a while they could say a few words to each other but wasn't enough. On a very, very cold night, Nami had snuck away from her never ending job to rest on the dock of the ship.  
What are we going to do! she thought, There's not an Island in sight to repair our ship at.  
(In the men's quarters)  
Luffy lay awake in his hammock, un-able to sleep. Even though this is the first time he had been able to sleep in days.  
Wish I could see Nami now he thought. Luffy pulled himself out of bed to go to the woman's quarters to wake Nami up. He slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door then headed out to the woman's quarters. As he walked past the dock he spotted Nami, resting by the lamb head.  
"Nami!" he shouted as he ran toward her.  
what? Nami thought as she turned around to Luffy, running at her.  
"LUFFY!" she shouted back. Luffy picked her up and spun her around in circles.  
"It's so good to see you!" he said.  
"I missed you so much!" Nami replied.  
Luffy set her down but Nami wouldn't stop hugging him.  
Luffy smiled then held her in his arms.  
"I forgot how nice this felt." Nami said.  
"Me too."  
What a feeling Nami thought. Luffy let go of her and they both faced the ocean, holding hands.  
"It's warm out tonight." Luffy said.  
"Yeah, but I'm too tired to enjoy it fully. It's been so rouge lately that I haven't gotten much sleep."  
Luffy let go of her hand and put is arms around her shoulder.  
"Do you think we'll run into an island soon?" He said," We need more food. I'm so hungry. If we stop at a close Island we can repair too. Then we could see each other with full strength." Luffy waited for Nami's reply but she had already fallen asleep. She was leaning on him about to fall over but Luffy stood her up strait then picked her up and carried her to her room in the woman's quarters. But little did he know that Zolo was watching from a distance.  
Poor things he thought. He had been searching for Nami because he noticed she wasn't working like she should have been. Even though its night.  
I got to do something for them he thought as he came up with a plan to get them some time together, I've got it! he thought as he headed back to work on the ship.

When Luffy reached the woman's quarters with Nami he set her down on her bed then kissed her softly on the cheek.  
Whish I could stay but. He thought, Aw, what the heck  
He scrambled into Nami's bed with her then put his arm around her.  
"Goodnight." her whispered.  
"Goodnight." a week tired voice said.  
"You're still awake?" he asked.  
"Yes." she said," Thanks."  
"No problem."  
Nami laughed a little before falling back asleep.  
-  
In the morning Sanji woke up To see nobody else was in the room. They let me sleep? he thought, Wait. This is one of zolo's tricks I just know it! He got to his feet and examined the room, realizing the ship wasn't moving.  
What's going on?  
Sanji slipped his shoes on and walked out to the dock and saw that they were on an Island!  
"SANJI!" He heard Usopp say from behind him.  
"What's going on? Did you find an Island?" -Sanji  
"No. Zolo did."  
aw, man... Sanji thought, Zolo.  
"What's your problem?" Zolo said as he walked up.  
"How did you find an Island?"-Sanji  
"We've been here before."-Zolo  
"WHEN! WHEN WERE WE EVER HERE!"-Sanji  
"You'll see."-Usopp  
Sanji shook his head and walked down to the beach with Zolo and Usopp. they're hopeless he thought.  
"Where's Luffy and Nami?" Usopp asked confused," You said this had something to do with them..."  
"Probably sleeping."-Zolo  
"No, Luffy's not. He wasn't in the men's quarters."-Sanji  
"He isn't sleeping there."  
Sanji had the strangest look on his face. He took a deep breath and asked, "Then, um...where is he sleeping?"  
Zolo gave him an evil taunting face and said," Do you really want to know?"  
"Well I um err.." -Sanji  
"hmm...?"-Zolo  
Just then, Luffy and Nami walked down to the beach asking about the Island they were on.  
Sanji shook his fists and shouted, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"  
Luffy said, "I was sleeping in the woman's quarters."  
Sanji gave him a terrified look," Why?"  
"I was tired..."-Luffy  
there was a long awkward moment. Then Zolo broke the silence and shouted, "Vacation time!"  
They all gave him a sudden look and shouted, "What!"  
Zolo laughed," I bought Luffy and Nami a vacation here!"  
Luffy's eyes widened, "Really!"  
"Yes!"-Zolo  
"Where are we going to go!" Sanji yelled.  
Zolo looked at him and said," We'll stay here till night to get supplies and repair. Then we'll come back for Luffy and Nami a few weeks later."  
"That long!" Luffy shouted.  
"Yes. Surprised? That's not even the cool part. Do you remember this Island?"-Zolo  
"Um..no..." Nami said confused.  
"We've never been here." -Luffy  
"This is the Island you were stranded on!" -Zolo  
"NO ITS NOT! THERE ARE BUILDINGS AND HUMAN LIFE HERE!" the rest of the crew shouted.  
"They built a town here after we left!"-Zolo  
Sanji fell to the ground, "I can't believe this..." he said.  
Zolo and Usopp started to head into town.  
"Where are you going!" Nami shouted.  
Zolo laughed at her and said," Go get something nice on. you've got dinner to go to in the nicest restraint I could find!"  
Luffy's face lightened up as he said," Really! That's great!" then he grabbed Nami's hand and ran into the ship to get ready.  
What am I going to do? Sanji thought.

Later, at 4:30p.m.

Luffy and Nami made their way through the town to the restraint Zolo had pointed out. Nami had a short, but lovely dress on that she had stolen from a very rich lady before she met Luffy. Luffy, well, he was wearing the usual. He didn't seen to care much. They entered as people store at them curiously.  
"I'm sorry," A voice said from behind them," Can I help you?"  
It was the waiter.  
Nami pulled out a piece of paper and said," Yeah, we have reservations."  
The waiter looked at the piece of paper very shocked and said," Are you Luffy and Nami?"  
"Yes." they both answered.  
The waiter gave a sigh and brought them to their table.  
The restraint was just as Zolo said it would be. It was fancy, calm and collected, and there as even a dance floor with a stage right next to their table.  
"This is cool!" Luffy shouted, totally getting everyone's attention.  
Nami shook her head and sat down," lets just eat." she said.  
"What do you want?" Luffy said looking at the menu.

"Well, I think I'll just have a salad." Nami replied.

"Just a salad?" Luffy said as he rose an eyebrow, "That's what you always eating! Try something new for once!"

Nami sighed," I guess I should. But what?"

Luffy looked at the menu, "Well, there's crab and lobster… Hey, wait! You have a menu to look at!"

Nami laughed, "I'll have the crab, and some red wine!"

Luffy smiled, "And I'll have meat on a bone, and I guess I'll have some wine too!"

Nami laughed again, "Whatever!"

Soon the waitress came and took their orders and came back with their meals. Luffy store at his plate literally drooling.

"This looks really good!" Nami said with pleasure. Luffy just nodded and began to eat.

"The lighted candle thing is cool too!" Luffy said with his mouth full. Nami couldn't help but laugh.

"Pretty romantic, don't you think?" Nami said blushing madly.

Luffy looked up at her and blushed too, "Um, yeah. Yes it is."

Soon, they were done eating.

"Do you want to go dance for a while?" Nami asked.

"Yeah." Luffy said getting up and holding out is hand for Nami. Nami smiled and took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor.

When they arrived at the dance floor a slow song started playing and Luffy blushed a bit and Nami put her hands around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. Naturally, Luffy is bad at dancing. So he made mistakes. He accidentally stepped on Nami's foot making her squeal a little, but he apologized. Then, being the dork he is, he tripped over his own feet knocking himself, along with Nami, to the ground.

"Luffy!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just no good at dancing," He said guiltily.

Nami smiled, "Its okay. We can just do something else for now."

Then Luffy noticed he was still on the ground, on top of Nami. He quickly got up and helped her up as well.

"What do you want to do now?" Luffy asked as they left and went outside.

"Can we shop around for a while?" Nami asked.

"Sure, I don't really care." Luffy said putting his hands in his pockets.

Nami jumped for joy and headed to the closest clothes store there was.

"How bout this one?" Nami said browsing through the clothes. Luffy shock his head, and said no.

"Okay," Nami said," How about this?" Nami asked as she pulled out a short, light blue summer dress. whoa… Luffy thought as he pictured what Nami would look like in it.

He shock his head up and down,"Yeah, yeah! Get it!"

Nami smiled and grabbed the dress then led Luffy over the bathing suits.

"What're we doing over here?" Luffy asked confused.

"I need a new swim suit too!" Nami replied.

Nami Pointed to the one on display. It was a hot red bikini, with no straps so the top was a tube top, and the bottom had a bow on each side.

Luffy drooled imaging Nami in it," Take that one too!" He said. Nami had smiled and went over to the cashier and used the extra money Zolo had given them.

After they were done shopping Nami and Luffy decided to go check out their hotel room. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a room for two with one king size bed and A HUGE T.V. with a big window with a killer view. Everything was gold too, the bed, T.V. frame, the see through curtains on the big window, the wall, even the carpet.

"Wow." Is all they could say. Nami threw her bags down and threw herself onto the bed.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"It'll be nice staying here for a few weeks!" Luffy said laughing.

Nami glanced at the clock. It was 5:30.

She sat up on the bed and looked at Luffy," Want to go swimming for an hour?" She asked.

"Sounds awesome!" Luffy said exited.

"Okay," Nami said grabbing her new swim suit out of the bag and heading into the bathroom," Just let me change first!"

Luffy decided just to swim in his shorts, so all he did was take off his shirt and grabbed a towel. When Nami came out she had a towel wrapped around her waist so all you could see was her upper half.

"You look great!" he said opening the door for her.

"Thank you!" Nami said. Then she blushed when Luffy took her hand as the walked down the hall and out of the hotel.

To be continued!

Authors note: Please enjoy the whole sequel. There are many surprises. Luffy and Nami are just too cute together! Remember, even though I cant update in a while, if you don't **REVIEW **, I wont **UPDATE!**


	2. I want to show you something

**A/N: **Finally! Here is chapter 2 of my sequel! I hope you all enjoy it because it will take a heck of a long time to update sometimes cuz I'm deep into **"Another Story" **right now, but don't worry. I still will update because I love one piece and this is my only one piece fic I have and also because I just hate it when authors start something and never finish it! So keep on **READING AND REVIEWING!**

**CHAPTER 2!**

"Wait a minute, Luffy." Nami said as they continued to walk through the hotel hall and out to the sandy beach.

Luffy looked at her confused," What is it? Did I forget something?"

"No, no. It's not that. I just remembered something." Nami said dropping her stuff on the beach.

"And what is that?" Luffy asked, still confused.

Nami started laughing hysterically, "I remembered that you can't swim!"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I guess I'll just sit and watch then." Luffy said laughing, with a little disappointment in his voice.

"No, you're coming in the water with me!" Nami said tugging on his arm.

Luffy was confused again," But how can I swim if I can't swim? Wait, what did I just say? Why are we here again?" Luffy scratched the back of his head.

"You're such a dope!" Nami laughed harder," Remember when we were in the water that one night and Zolo saw us?"

"Oh, yeah….." Luffy said reminiscing in his memories," But that wasn't really swimming. My feet were touching the sea bottom still."

"See, I was right! You can come in the water with me! Just as long as your feet touch the bottom!" Nami said grabbing the towel out of his hand and throwing in on the beach next to hers.

"Let's go already!" Luffy said playfully as he laughed then picked up Nami and ran her over to the water like he had done before when they were stranded.

Nami laughed. Once she was in the water she jumped out of Luffy's arms and started splashing him at waist level. He splashed her back and laughed.

Nami Dove under water to avoid his splashes then popped out of the water right in front of him and splashed him hard with all the strength she had in her, sending Luffy flying through the water back to where the water only went to his ankles. He laid there, on the wet sand, planting.

"I win!" Nami said making splashed as she traveled through the water back to him.

"Sure you do, Nami." Luffy said sitting up and looking up at her as she stopped in front of him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nami said smirking at him playfully.

"You went under water, something I can't do! That disqualified you! Ha ha I win!" Luffy said smirking playfully back at her.

"Oh, is that so?" Nami said Jumping on him, and pinning him to the ground with her on top of him.

"So this is how you wanna play now, huh?" Luffy said flipping her over so now he was on top of her.

"Yes!" Nami said flipping him over so she was on top of him again.

"You know I'm just gonna win again!" Luffy said laughing at her.

"I should beat you up for that!" Nami said playfully as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Luffy said as he grabbed her hands and remover them from his head.

They stayed like that for a while, then Luffy snapped back to reality realizing that Nami was on top of him.

"Uh, Nami." Luffy said struggling a little, trying to get loose from her grip.

"What is it, Luffy?" Nami said concerned for him.

"We're in public." Luffy whispered in her ear.

Then Nami also flashed back to reality realizing she was on top of Luffy.

"Opps!" Nami said getting off of him and brushing off her legs.

Luffy got up and did the same.

"We should head back now," Nami said," It'll get dark soon."

Just as Nami started to walk away Luffy grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him," Who said I wanted to go back now?"

"I just thought we should, I mean. Wouldn't it be smart?" Nami asked. _Wait, why am I asking LUFFY if it's smart or not? _She thought.

"Let's stay a little longer….please? I have something to show you. I saw it before we went to the restraint." Luffy begged her.

"Okay," Nami gave in," But you better not do anything stupid!"

"Yah, yah." Luffy said grabbing her hand and walking in the direction of what he wanted to show her.

"Did you even hear me?" Nami asked, getting a bit irritated he just ignored her like that.

"Yeah, I heard you. But I want to get to what I want to show you before the sun set! And the sun set is coming fast!" Luffy told.

"What are you going to show me?" Nami asked, but also noticing Luffy's walking speed had increased.

"You'll see. But it's really cool, I'll tell you that." Luffy replied.

"I can't wait!" Nami squealed in excitement. She loved it when Luffy was like this. So anxious to please **_her _**and just **_her. _**

"We're here!" Luffy said stopping and letting go of her hand as he faced her towards a big rock.

Nami was confused," What's so cool about a rock?" Nami asked, examining the rock.

"Well," Luffy said picking her up and sitting her on the rock facing him," This rock is where we had our first kiss during that meteor shower. Remember that? Right after everyone had gone to sleep and you didn't think I was up but I was and I kissed you."

"Really?" Nami said surprised," This is the rock? **_That _**rock?"

"Yep, I made sure too," Luffy said pointing to the far side of the beach," That's Sanji's favorite cook book, I left it there thinking we might come back some time. I needed a way to find this rock. "

Nami laughed," So you used HIS cook book?"

Luffy smiled and nodded," Yup! You becha!"

"Your suck a dork!" Nami said laughing at him.

"I sure am," Luffy said leaning on the rock he set Nami on and grabbing her hands," But I must be your dork, right?"

"Right!" Nami said, then stopped laughing as she noticed Luffy getting closer and closer.

"You can just say you want to kiss me, you know." Nami told, breaking the concentration he had on the face.

"Okay, I want to kiss you." Luffy said giving her a cheesy smile, then began concentrating on her face again.

"Your wonderful, Luffy." Nami said smiling at him then slowly leaning closer to his face as he leaned closer to hers.

"You too." Luffy said as he picked her back up and set her on the ground in front of him, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nami wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to feel the warmth of his breath on her face.

"I love you." Luffy said as his lips were just centimeters away from her lips.

"I love you too." Nami said as she felt his lips press softly against hers. She tightened her grip round his neck as she felt his strong arms tighten around her waist and press her harder against him. He moved his lips just a little faster to deepen the kiss.

The sun had just started to set as they continued to kiss, and the mixtures of blue, pink, and orange were absolutely stunning.

Nami loved this. Kissing Luffy made her feel so light she could jump into the air and start flying. She never wanted to stop, it just felt so good. She even loved the butterflies she felt fluttering around in her stomach. She loved in all, every single second and detail of it.

She was so disappointed when he pulled away after what seemed like forever.

"We can go back now, if you want." Luffy whispered in her ear. Nami nodded her head and they headed back to the beach they were on before, grabbed there stuff and headed back to the hotel.

To be continued…..

**A/N: **Tee hee. Romantic, no? Leave me the best **reviews** ever so I can get so exited and write **chapter 3 faster**!


	3. What the hell!

**A/N: Wa-hoo! I finally got around to writing it! But I won't be able to update it for a few weeks because I'm going on vacation! But now fear, as soon as I get back I will update more! I've just been too busy updating another story so, sorry about that! Also, I'm planning on also starting another LuffyxNami series called My neighbor, Luffy or That's my neighbor. I can't wait to start writing it! But I just wanted to update this first because in my opinion it's the best story I have. Well, go ahead and read chapter 3! Sorry for the wait! REMEMBER: I LOVE REVIEWS! **

**CHAPTER 3 **

What the hell? 

When Luffy and Nami reached the hotel the sun had completely set and it was 9:30 at night!

Luffy opened the door for Nami and bowed, "Your suite awaits you Ms. Nami."

Nami smiled and walked into the room," Thank you, Luffy."

Luffy walked into the room after her and set the wet towels in the basket next to the door.

Nami sat on the bed and looked out the window through the white curtains that glazed the view.

She smiled and sighed, realizing she was getting tired.

She got up and searched through her luggage for the hair dryer and some dry clothing, then headed into the bathroom.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Nami told Luffy then shut the door to the bathroom.

Luffy smiled and nodded then remembered his clothes were soaked. He searched through all his luggage throwing his stuff all over the room and found a pair of warm clothing and quickly changed before Nami came out of the bathroom.

When Nami came out of the bathroom she had her hair put up in a short ponytail and she was wearing light blue pajamas with some fluffy slippers.

Luffy smiled, _DAMN! _He thought, _she looks good even when she's about to go to bed! _

Nami looked around the room with a frustrated look on her face.

She looked at Luffy, "What the hell did you do to our room? It looked so pretty before! Now it just looks like the men's quarters on the ship!"

Luffy scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly as Nami crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"Well?" Nami asked demanding a reply.

"I kinda threw my stuff around looking for dry clothes…eh, heh, heh…" Luffy managed to saw.

"Kinda?" Nami started," There's stuff all over the frigin' room!"

"Sorry?" Luffy continued to laugh awkwardly.

"Great!" Nami sat on the bed to attempt to calm herself, "Our room is destroyed!"

"There's room service, isn't there?" Luffy tried to cheer her up.

"That's right!" Nami said laughing, "and I started to think I would have to pick this all up!"

"I would've picked it up." Luffy told sitting next to her on the bed.

Nami laughed and fell back on the bed, "Your defiantly one of a kind, Luffy."

Luffy fell back on the bed too and sighed, "We should start to sleep now."

Nami nodded, "Good idea! First smart thing you've said all day!"

"Yeah, I gue—Wait a minute!" Luffy said realizing the joke.

"Let's just get some rest." Nami said crawling under the covers.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to our crewmates before they leave first?" Luffy said suddenly remembering his crew.

"Luffy, it's 9:30pm at night! They've obviously left by now!" Nami laughed at his stupidity.

Luffy crawled into the covers after Nami, "I guess your right…" He seemed upset.

"It's only a few weeks, I think you'll live!" Nami laughed harder.

"Goodnight!" Luffy said ending their conversation and turning off the lamp next to the bed so the only thing lighting the room was the sweet softness of the moon.

"Goodnight." Nami said softly and yawned. Within minutes they were sound asleep.

Nami's alarm clock rung at 10 in the morning….

Nami growled being woken up by the insane loudness of the radio.

"Damn alarm clock!" Luffy hollered turning over and turning it off.

Nami covered her head with the thick blankets trying to avoid getting out of the coziness of the bed.

"I still don't see why you brought the stupid thing!" Luffy said lazily dragging himself out of bed and stretching.

"Mah-fin-na." Nami mumbled through the thick blankets.

Luffy had to laugh at her, it was adorable when she was tired.

"DON'T LAUGH AT NAMI!" Luffy heard somebody at the door say.

"Who was that?" Nami said flipping up the blankets and sitting up.

Luffy looked over at the door," Wha---what the hell!"

Nami looked over at the door and was shocked at the sight. She rubbed her eyes and looked again to see if her eyes were correct.

"Oh…my…god…" Nami whispered to herself.

At the door was empty-handed….SANJI?

Nami feel back on the bed and screamed into the pillow.

"What are you still doing here Sanji!" Luffy questioned.

"They-they left without me." Sanji pouted babyishly.

Nami sat up again and looked as if she were offended, "sure! Like we're going to belive that!"

"Likely story lover boy!" Luffy snapped at him.

Sanji crossed his arms, "I thought you'd be happy to see me, the one who cooks your food!"

"Luffy, get him out of here!" Nami pleaded.

"Aw, come on!" Sanji said getting down on his hands and knees, "I've got nowhere else to go!"

Luffy sighed in defeat," Fine. But you better leave us alone!"

"LUFFY!" Nami snapped at him.

"What else are we going to do!" Luffy yelled back at her.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO THINK!" Nami shouted getting out of bed and grabbing the nice outfit she had set aside for this day.

"Take that back!" Luffy shouted back even louder.

"NO!" Nami screamed slamming the door to the bathroom and getting dressed there.

"WHY?" Luffy yelled at her.

"Because it's true you dumb ass!" Nami yelled from inside the bathroom then opening the door being dress ed and pushing Sanji aside so she could get out the door. She took her wallet and slammed the door behind her.

"Nami!" Luffy screamed opening the door and watching her leave.

"I'm leaving for a few hours!" she shouted one last time before disappearing out the hotel doors.

Luffy, completely furious, turned around to Sanji and grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"Look what you did!" Luffy yelled at Sanji.

"I didn't do a damn thing! It's your fault for yelling at a woman!" Sanji defended himself.

Luffy just threw him to the ground and went to the bathroom to get dressed and headed out of the hotel to go find Nami.

_He needs help…_Sanji thought as he watched Luffy leave from the ground.

TO BE CONTNUED! **(dun dun dun!" **

**A/N: Yay! I updated! Looks like Nami got angry at Luffy for being stupid again! Lets see if Luffy can find her and convince her to forgive him for yelling at her. **

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE AWSOME REVIEWS! **


	4. searching and wishing

**A/N: **Well, I'm back from camp and Seattle and ready to continue to write! I know, the last chapter kinda sucked because Sanji had to ruin it but I have to REALLY start the story from somewhere. I know you probably have no idea what the means but let me tell you this; the story gets way better. Some surprises coming up that you will never guess could happen. If your reviews are inspiring enough, and I get lots of reviews, I might just give you all a hint as to what's next in the next chapter. I'm waiting for your reviews!

**Chapter 4:Searching for memories and wishing**

"Nami!" Luffy called out as he searched the small town for her.

He spotted her out of the corner of his eye in a small coffee shop at a table by herself sipping on some warm coffee.

He crashed through the doors of the coffee shop and stopped in front of Nami and grabbed her hand and lifted her up.

"I'm so sorry!" Luffy said before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I should be sorry…" Nami hugged him back," I started it."

"No, it's my fault. I should've followed your wishes and kicked out Sanji." Luffy told.

"You were only being a good friend." Hugging him tighter.

"Let's never do that again…" Luffy sighed.

"Just promise you'll find somewhere for Sanji before he drives me insane, okay?"

"I promise." Luffy said before letting go of her and smiling.

Nami smiled back as they walked hand-in-hand down the street and back to the hotel.

When they got back Nami and Luffy gasped as they peeked inside there hotel room. Sanji had brought in some random woman from the town and was flirting with her as she drank the special wine they had set aside for that night.

"That's it!" Nami shrieked as she surprised Sanji by storming in and started to re-pack her stuff.

"What are you doing?" Luffy questioned also entering the room.

"Hurry up and pack all your stuff!" Nami commanded.

"Yes ma-am'!" Luffy said gathering all his stuff.

"What are you guys doing?" Sanji shrieked demanding a reply.

"Leaving on a overnight hike, away from you!" Nami shouted at him.

"Calm down!" Sanji pleaded as Nami continued to huff at him.

The lady Sanji had brought in rolled her eyes and left after giving Sanji a crazy look.

"Come back pretty woman!" Sanji begged.

"Serves you right!" Luffy laughed.

As they finished packing Nami grabbed Luffy," Let's go!"

As they left the hotel Sanji stood there in the room thinking to himself, _what just happened? _

"Where are we going to stay when we are hiking?" Luffy asked.

"Let's just go visit all the areas we were when we were stranded and when we get tired we'll just take a break and make camp, okay?" Nami said smiling at him trying too cool herself off and stop thinking about how much of a jerk Sanji is.

"Sounds like a plan! I can't wait to see all the spots we were at again! It's just…" Luffy's voice all of a sudden got quiet.

"What is it?" Nami asked concerned.

"Let's…Let's not go back to the mountain, please." Luffy said sighing at her.

"Well, why not? That's like, the main spot I wanted to go!" Nami told crossing her arms.

"let's not go there because…Nami, I almost lost you there." Luffy said looking away from her remembering that rainy night. He felt like crying over it.

"Oh…" Nami remembered as she unfolded her arms.

"We can go if you really want too." Luffy said looking back at her.

"No, no. It's alright," Nami waved her hands and assured," Let's go to that field first!"

"Okay!" Luffy said all of a sudden feeling a lot happier.

"Let's go!" Nami merrily said as they now stepped into the forest.

"How do we know where everything is?" Luffy pointed out.

"I made a map of the Island, just in case." Nami smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Your so smart!" Luffy laughed.

Nami laughed, "I wish I could say the same, Luffy!"

"Hey! What does that mean?" Luffy asked totally bewildered.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Nami said pulling out the map and grabbing Luffy's hand as she quickened her pace.

After a long hour and a half of traveling they finally reached the small field.

They set all there stuff down and hurried over to the center of the field and looked up at the darkening sky.

"We got here just in time!" Luffy smiled widely from ear to ear.

Nami looked back own and at the pond.

"I remember this place too well." Nami said as she looked at the same bush the animal that popped out and attacked her at.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked worried, but not showing it.

"The—" Nami collapsed to the ground," 'incident'…."

"Oh, yeah." Luffy remembered what had happened and how much he hated himself still for it.

"Is there no place here with a good memory?" Nami questioned, angry.

"We can go to the mountain…" Luffy said slowly.

"I thought you didn't want to go there!" Nami turned to him.

"There's one good memory there." Luffy told her.

"And what would that be, Luffy?" Nami asked confused a bit.

"The view." Luffy said simply.

"Oh, yeah…." Nami remembered then smiled, "Okay. Let's go tomorrow if you promise you wont mention what happened up there."

"I promise!" Luffy cheered up for her.

Nami yawned," It's getting dark. Let's set up camp!"

Luffy nodded and agreed and helped set up the tent and fire and once everything was finished he sat down outside the tent and warmed up by the fire.

"I forgot how cold it was here!" Luffy laughed.

Nami shivered," Yeah. We should warm up inside the tent and get some rest though!"

"I want to sleep out here again." Luffy looked up at her.

Nami sat down next to him," Then why the hell did we put up the tent!"

Luffy shrugged," You wanted to?"

Nami shook her head, _he's so stupid sometimes!_ She thought.

"Hey Nami." Luffy laid down and looked up at the stars.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nami looked down at him ready to listen.

"Remember our wishes from that one time by the ocean when we wished on the starts?" Luffy looked up at her then at the stars again.

Nami laid next to him and also looked at the stars, "Yeah, I remember. But they already came true."

"I know, but…" Luffy pointed at the largest star he could find then grabbed her hand," Let's make new wishes!"

"Oh, okay." Nami thought to herself, what could she wish for? She already had everything she ever wanted. Great friends, a great life, a great…

She looked at Luffy and smiled, _Luffy… _

They both closed their eyes and wished, keeping there eyes closed for a long time as they decided what to wish for.

Nami wished to be with Luffy forever, what else did she want to wish for?

Luffy, well…

Luffy wished for a new adventure on the Island while they were on vacation.

Remember, you always have to be careful for what you wish for…it just might come true.

**TO BE CONTINUED! MU HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**A/N: **Nice cliffhanger huh? I know, the starting of this chapter was crappy, but I think the ending was rather nice, wasn't it? I love reviews so leave me some okay? I still don't think I'm getting enough reviews to update yet. **REVIEW! **Don't worry, I wont cancel this story, I love it too much to remove it!

I Just started another one piece fan fic called "My neighbor, Luffy" You should read that too, I think it might turn out nicely. But if it totally blows I'll just remove it and make another one shot.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

cracker-jacks000


	5. To the mountain!

**A/N: **Okay, I'm starting to get really exited about Island 2, I've finally mapped out the whole story with surprises and mega moments between Luffy and Nami (good and bad! XX) Well, even though I didn't get many reviews I'll give ya all a itsy bitsy hint as to what's in store for Luffy and Nami. **HINT: **_The story really starts when Luffy finds a magical orb. Luffy decides to string it on a necklace for Nami. Little does he know the orb is about to make his wish come true. _That's all I want to give you! Please enjoy the sequel lots and leave 5 star reviews so I can get spazed about writing ch. 6!

**Chapter 5 **

Nami soon awoke to the sounds of birds and the brightness of the sun shining slimly through all the broken trees.

"Uh…" Nami moaned as she covered her face and tried to ignore the fact it was time to wake up.

"Nami!" Nami heard Luffy's cheerful voice say.

She turned over on her back and saw he was hovering over her, "What?" She asked.

"You're FINALLY up!" He exclaimed, "I've been up for hours!"

"Y-you have?" Nami felt guilty, "You could've woken me up you know."

"No, that's okay! I didn't want to wake you because you look really cute when you're sleeping!" Luffy smiled down at her.

Nami only blushed.

"You getting up yet?" Luffy questioned her.

"Oh! Um, yeah." Nami said softly pushing him out of her way and sitting up.

"Did you sleep well?" Luffy asked trying to start a conversation.

Nami moaned, "No! I forgot how much it hurt to sleep on the ground!"

"That's too bad…" Luffy pouted and pretended to look sad.

"Ungh! Let's just pack up and keep moving!" Nami said then got up and headed to the tent they had set up for no reason.

Luffy got up to help and soon they were done packing up again and they were ready to go!

"To the mountain?" Nami asked looking at Luffy while she put her packs on her back.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uh, Luffy?" Nami rose an eye brow at him.

"What?" he questioned her.

"Your shirt, where is it?" Nami asked him.

"It's in my-oops! I accidentally put it in one of my packs!" Luffy laughed at himself thinking it was funny.

Nami smacked her forehead, "Just like Luffy…"

"Should I un-pack and find it?" Luffy noticed how annoyed she was and stopped laughing.

"No, I guess you don't need it for now…" Nami lifted her face again, "Let's just leave now."

"Okay!" Luffy smiled widely.

"Make sure your not forgetting anything!" Nami started, "You might forget your brain again!" She had to laugh; Luffy can be so stupid sometimes it's funny.

"That wasn't very nice…" Luffy pouted at Nami.

"I bet I can beat you there!" Nami challenged him getting in her running position.

"You know I'll win again!" Luffy grinned also getting in his running position.

"We'll just see about that!" Nami laughed.

"3…2…1…" Luffy counted down.

"GO!" Nami shouted taking off in front of Luffy.

Luffy ran after her, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"I didn't say I would be!" Nami teased while laughing and running around the trees that blocked her way.

When they finally got there, which only took a half and hour because they were running, they both stopped in front of the mountain at the same time.

"I win!" Nami shouted proud of herself.

"It was a tie you cheater!" Luffy laughed at her funny pose.

Nami stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed some more.

"What now?" He asked stupidly.

"We go up the mountain!" Nami informed him.

He looked up at the tall mini-sized mountain, "That's a long way up…" He told.

"That's never stopped you before." Nami said while putting her hands on her hips and giving him the "Are-you-a-whip" look.

"Okay, I guess we should go up now then…" He said grabbing her hand as they began to walk up the thin edge that circled around the mountain all the way to the top.

Half way up Nami started to feel strange…Like she was being drained of her energy. She also started to feel depressed and dizzy.

"L-Luffy…?" She looked over at him before stopping in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"I-I don't know…" She said before she suddenly fell to her knees.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted kneeling down next to her.

"Oh…" She moaned holding her head up.

"Are you alright?" Luffy asked her, very worried.

"I-I'm f-fine." She told him grabbing his hand as he helped her up.

"You sure you want to go up there?" Luffy asked thinking maybe the mountain was the problem. This was a strange Island, he couldn't forget that.

"Yes, I want to go." She said slowly continuing to walk.

Luffy followed after her, _what could be wrong? _he thought.

When they finally, after what seemed like forever, reached the top Nami and Luffy sat against the wall on the outside of the cave that they slept in, when they were stranded, to rest.

"That is a long way up. I forgot how long." Nami looked at her feet and sighed to herself.

Luffy sighed too," Y'know, this mountain REALLY needs an elevator!"

Nami busted out laughing hysterically, "Luffy, mountains don't have elevators!" It was so funny when he was stupid like this.

"And why not?" Luffy asked sitting up straighter in a poor attempt to make himself look smart.

Nami couldn't answer it was so funny. When she finally stopped laughing she leaned her back against the wall of the mountain and decided to agree with Luffy, "Yeah, I guess an elevator would be nice…"

"Told you!" Luffy got up onto his feet and crossed his arms.

Nami laughed faintly, she still didn't feel all that well.

Luffy noticed her sick expression and picked her up and started walking her into the cave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nami asked him irritated. She didn't like being picked up like a little kid, even if it was Luffy picking her up.

"You need some sleep!" Luffy looked down at her face with a serious look of his face.

Nami was shocked, she'd only seen him this serious a few times before. He's never really serious with much. Even in some of his battles against past enemies he wasn't serious!

She nodded her head and agreed, if Luffy was this serious she better just do what he tells her to do.

He laid her down at the end in the short cave and took out a small pillow from one of the packs for her to use. He put the pillow under her head and kissed her cheek.

"You better not get up, you hear?" He asked looking at her. Nami didn't say anything, she just nodded slowly.

He smiled and quietly walked out of the cave and sat down at the edge of the large ledge sticking out of the side of the mountain that Luffy had fought that large lion on.

He gazed out at the beautiful view the mountain gave him. It was better that he remembered it. He could see everything!

He smiled softly to himself as his feet dangled over the end.

Then, the view quickly flashed to what it had looked like that rainy night and flashed back.

Luffy blinked a few times. _That was strange…_ he thought, _that looked like…_ He paused and sat up straight. _Oh god… _He held up his face with both his hands remembering that cold night. _What a disaster… _he thought to himself.

Then he looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I can't think about that now," He started, "I promised Nami I wouldn't. So I wont."

He looked back down again.

_Maybe this time I can keep my promise…_he thought to himself.

To be continued…

**A/N: **I know, I know…The story's going slow but we'll get to the good parts soon. Sorry I've been updating so slow! It's just, I'm not getting very many reviews so I really feel like I'm being drained of my inspiration for this story. What happened to all my reviewers? PLEASE REVIEW! TT at least I updated! Oh yeah, and if you havent read Island 1 you really will NOT get this story at all. I strongly ask you read island 1 before reading island 2!


	6. is Nami sick?

**A/N: OMG**! I'm **way way way** sorry for the long wait. But I've been too busy lately! I'm writing 3 story's at once! Wow! Well, on to chapter 6! **(Finally!) **

**CHAPTER 6 **

****

**_"I can't think about that now," He started, "I promised Nami I wouldn't. So I wont." _**

****

**_He looked back down again. _**

****

**_Maybe this time I can keep my promise…he thought to himself. _**

When Nami woke up, Luffy was laying right next to her; sound asleep.

Nami smiled to herself.

Although Luffy was cute when he was asleep, his insanely loud snoring was about to drive Nami crazy. She had to wake him up.

She sat up next to him and softly shook him back and fourth.

Nothing, he was still asleep.

She sighed and shook him harder. When nothing happened again she shook him even harder than before and started getting frustrated with him.

When she finally gave up she got up to her feet and sighed, who knew he was such a heavy sleeper?

"Fine!" She started before heading out of the cave, "You win!"

As she slowly walked out of the cave, she felt her feet getting heavier and heavier, until she was walking very slowly.

Again, she started to feel depressed and dizzy. Once again, she felt like her energy was being drained right out of her body.

She stopped walking and used the rough edges of the cave wall to keep her on her feet, so she wouldn't fall.

She felt her feet begin to slip a little and her knees began to bend as she was slipping closer to the ground.

Right then, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and hold her tightly.

Obviously, she knew it was Luffy again.

"So I win, huh?" Luffy smirked to himself as he held her from behind.

"Yeah, you beat me again." Nami laughed softly.

"Did you sleep well?" Luffy asked squeezing her tighter.

"I slept great!" Nami lied, Luffy's snoring woke her up and the cold hard ground hurt her back.

"That's good to know," Luffy started, "are you feeling better?" he questioned.

"I feel perfectly fine again!" Nami lied again.

"Good!" Luffy smiled resting his head on her shoulder and looking up at her as she looked at him.

Luffy was totally unaware something was wrong with Nami. _Good, _Nami thought, because that's the way she wanted it. The last thing she wanted was Luffy worrying about her.

Luffy smiled and leaned towards her face, kissing her on the cheek. Nami blushed.

"G'morning." Luffy finally said.

Nami smiled warmly at him, "Good morning to you too!"

Despite the fact Nami felt a little better now that Luffy was with her, she still felt sick to her stomach and week, she had to get of the mountain; just in case something on the mountain was what was making her feel this way.

"H-hey, Luffy, could we leave the mountain now?" Nami questioned him, and waited for a reply.

Luffy thought for a moment, then answered, "Sure! Where to next?"

Nami smiled, he's always so cheerful about almost everything.

He softly let go of her and grabbed her hand as they got all there stuff walked out of the cave and started down the ledge that circled the mountain all the way to the bottom.

"So?" Luffy asked as the continued asking.

"We should go see if that little shelter we made when we were stranded if still there!" Nami suggested.

"Perfect, I don't remember any bad memories that happened there! Sounds good!" Luffy smiled and laughed.

"I'm happy you agree!" Nami smiled at him.

"Me too!" Luffy continued to laugh.

Nami laughed too, his happy attitude was contagious. Well, laughing can be contagious too!

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Luffy questioned.

"By the time we get there it'll be night again. I'm sure we'd be sleeping!" Nami told.

"What about when we get up?" Luffy continued to question.

"Whatever you want to do!" Nami squeezed his hand.

Luffy smiled widely and squeezed her hand back, "Okay!"

It was a long walk there, and Nami was right about it being night once they got there.

Nami felt normal again after getting off the mountain, she just hoped it would last.

As soon as they got there they both smiled realizing the small shelter they had built while on the Island before was still the way they left it.

They both put there stuff down next to the shelter.

As Nami got out a big blanket from one of her packs for the both of them, Luffy stretched and yawned.

"I'm so tired!" Luffy complained.

"I brought a blanket!" Nami smiled cheerfully.

"I'm sure you brought everything!" Luffy smiled his smile back at her as she stood up.

Then, they both crawled into the shack, which still had just enough room for both of them, and laid down next to each other covering themselves with the big warm blanket.

"Goodnight!" Luffy said while facing Nami. The light of the moon shining through the cracks of the wood gave just enough light so he could see her face.

"Goodnight." Nami whispered snuggling up close to him.

He put his arm around her from under the blanket and pulled her even closer to him.

"sleep well, okay?" Luffy whispered in her ear before she feel asleep.

"Okay." Nami answered simply before they fell asleep. _I'll sleep just fine as long as your with me, _Nami thought right before she feel asleep in his arms.

Luffy kissed her on the check again before also falling asleep. As long as he was with her he could sleep well too.

To be continued.

**A/N: **Yay! End of chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's just a little bit shorter than the rest of the chapters. Oh, and I don't hate Sanji 'laughs' I just thought it'd be fun to pick on him instead on Usopp this time. **PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Orb

**A/N: **I'm sorry I'm updating only once a week but that **doesn't mean you shouldn't review**! I'm busy with **3 stories** at once! I should start updating faster soon though, because I'm **getting around to ending on of my current fics**. So please **review **and I'll try to **update faster**, kay

**CHAPTER 7**

Orb

"_**sleep well, okay?" Luffy whispered in her ear before she feel asleep. **_

"_**Okay." Nami answered simply before they fell asleep. I'll sleep just fine as long as your with me, Nami thought right before she feel asleep in his arms. **_

_**Luffy kissed her on the check again before also falling asleep. As long as he was with her he could sleep well too. **_

The next morning was as **HOT** as ever! Instead of the sun's brightness waking them up it was the sun's insane heat! And the blanket Nami had brought only made it hotter inside that small shelter.

Luffy groaned and threw the blanket off of them. There was **no way **it could get** ANY** hotter inside that shelter.

Nami tuned over on her other side and moaned, she was too tired to get up but too hot to get to sleep. If only Sanji haddent chased them out of their own hotel. Nami was really missing the nice air conditioning.

Luffy sighed knowing there was no possible way so get back to sleep so he sat up right and yawned.

"Stupid sun…" Nami mumbled.

Luffy then crawled out of the small shelter and stretched his arms and legs, then rubbed his eyes. Luffy didn't need to get Nami out of the shelter; the sun would get her out for him.

Nami soon followed Luffy out of the shelter and yawned, covering her mouth then rubbing her eyes.

"G'morning." Luffy greeted, now sitting down in the sand looking behind him and up at Nami.

"Morning…" Nami mumbled back. This morning was anything but good.

Luffy smiled at her tired and dazed expression. Nami was still cute even when he was looking at the scary, grumpy, morning version of Nami.

Then he felt his stomach grumble, he was hungry. He looked up at Nami and looked as if he where asking do-you-have-any-food?

Nami threw him the pack with all the food they had packed for themselves, "Don't eat it all, of else." Nami warned.

Luffy nodded and dug through the pack looking for what he felt like eating.

As Luffy rummaged through the food Nami sat down and laid down in the sand next to him. The sun still bugged her, but at least she knew she would get a good tan out of it.

Then it hit her, sun-tan lotion. The sun was so hot it would bun them up without it.

She hastily got back up and grabbed one of the packs with the sun-tan lotion in it. But when she searched through the bag it wasn't there! She searched through all the bags they had brought and nothing, no sun-tan lotion…

_Shit…_Nami thought as she clenched her fists, _what could be any worse? _

"What'cha looken' for?" Luffy asked with his mouth full.

"The sun-tan lotion…" Nami scowled.

"Did you find it?" Luffy continued to ask, swallowing his food.

"It's not here…" Nami whispered, "Why did we have to forget the sun-tan lotion…?"

"Sorry, I forgot to pack it!" Luffy laughed as if it were funny.

Nami turned over to him with that oh-no-you-didn't look. Luffy then knew he shouldn't have said anything, and now he was in for it.

"LUFFY YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Nami yelled to the top of her lungs, "OF ALL THINGS TO FORGET, YOU HAD TO FORGET THE SUN-TAN LOTION! IT'S FREAKING SUMMER, LUFFY!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Luffy covered his head, just in case she decided to hit him.

Nami slapped her forehead and sighed, no helping it now. Town was too far away, and it was too early to fight with Luffy anyway.

She sat next to Luffy and took deep breaths, it was going to be a long day; she could already tell.

**( Back at the hotel in town)**

Sanji decided he'd stay in Luffy and Nami's hotel room, thinking they might come back, and just because nobody was using it at the moment anyway.

As the sun softly shined through the white curtains, signaling Sanji to get up, Sanji opened his eyes and stretched in the bed. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes.

Then he looked around the room, still no Luffy or his so-called "Nami-swan."

But at the moment he didn't really care, he didn't think Nami was as cute in the morning.

Sanji lazily dragged himself out of the bed and changed out of his night clothes and back into his black suit.

He decided he'd go out and walk around town, maybe he'd find something to give to Nami that would make he forgive him. He didn't want to get anything for Luffy though, after all, Luffy "stole" Nami from him.

In the end though, he just ended up spending almost all his money on food and cooking supplies. If there was anything he liked more than Nami, it was cooking.

He wasn't shopping all day though, he was mostly staring and the passing women.

So like Sanji.

**(Back to Luffy&Nami)**

It was getting a bit late, and the sun was slowly setting in the horizon.

Nami could finally relax, the sun was leaving, meaning she could cool off in the coolness of night.

She laid back in the sand and sighed of relief. They both made it through the bay without a sun-burn. Thank god. The last thing they needed was a sun-burn.

"Wanna swim before night falls?" Luffy questioned smiling down at Nami.

Nami opened one of her eyes and looked up at him, "Sure."

Hey, it was hot and Nami figured cooling off in the ocean couldn't hurt.

She took of her shirt, revealing the top of her swim suit that she had already put on before just in case.

Luffy grinned and threw off his shirt and splashed around in the shallower part of the ocean, so he wouldn't drown; he couldn't swim after all. The water reached up to his waist, so he could still touch the sand at the bottom.

Nami followed him and splashed him from behind, laughing as he splashed her back.

Nami splashes got harder each time until instead of splashing him she was playfully pushing him.

Luffy couldn't resist, she looked too damn good in the water, and he had to hold her.

He caught Nami off guard and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

Nami was shocked, wasn't he just splashing her?

"Uh…Luffy? Do you feel okay?" She questioned, totally confused.

He slowly moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you." He whispered, his lips just barley touching her ear.

She blushed so hard she resembled a cherry; she wasn't expecting that out of him right at that moment. But she shrugged it off and placed her arms around his neck.

He softly kissed her cheek and removed the wet hair from her face.

"I love you too." Nami finally whispered back.

Luffy giggled a little, as if something where funny.

Nami was totally bewildered, "What?" she questioned.

Luffy only laughed a little more and removed his hands from around her waist and onto her shoulders.

_What's going on? _Nami thought. Luffy was acting kinda weird. She was supposed to have the mood swings, not him.

Nami removed her arms from around his neck as he whispered in her ear, "Tag, you're it!" Then splashed through the water towards the beach and away from Nami.

"WHAT!" Nami was way too confused. He was going to get it.

She splashed through the water after him and onto the beach.

Luffy looked back at her and stuck him tongue out, "You can't catch me!" he teased.

"You just wait!" Nami ran after him.

As Luffy continued to run, he felt something under his foot and immediately stopped.

"OWCH!" He screamed sitting down on the beach and checking his foot.

Nami ran up to him and knelt down beside him, "What is it?" she asked.

Luffy held up a purplish, shiny orb. It was the most beautiful thing Nami had ever seen. She wanted it so badly.

Luffy saw the urge to have it in her eyes and smiled. He took out a string and strung the orb onto the string and leaned in closer to Nami, and tied it around her neck for her.

"It's for you." Luffy smiled as Nami blushed.

"Th-thank you, Luffy." Nami looked down at the orb again, then back up at Luffy; who was still smiling sweetly at her.

Luffy got up on his knees, just like Nami was.

Nami felt her eyes watering up, he was too sweet. She felt a small tear or two role down her check.

"Wh-why are you crying?" Luffy asked, softly placing his hand on her check, and softly caressing her check; also whipping the tears away.

"Thank you…" Nami sniffed. She didn't deserve him. He'd always done so much for her. He fought Arlong to free her, he carried her up a huge mountain when she was sick; just to get her a doctor. And she had never even said thank you. Not once.

"Thank you…" She repeated, "For everything…"

Luffy smiled softly, "Anything for you, Nami." Then, he softly kissed her lips, and she responded by kissing her back.

That night, they watched the sunset together and feel asleep on the beach next together.

_I love you, Luffy…_Nami thought before she fell asleep.

To be continued.

**A/N: **Yay! I finally decided to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	8. Under attack!

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I was dragged of the computer all week! But I'm updating now! Uh-oh! School's coming up again! 'cries' that means homework! But I guess I'll find the time to update anyway! Okay, back to the story, where'd all my reviewers go! 'gets angry' Y'know, the updates would be SO much faster if all of you just took 2 minutes to review! Please?

Alright, for the review that asked about the orb, yes, it is magical; but not in a good way. That's all I'll give ya!

Kay, on to **chapter 8! **And this time, if you review, I'll write back!

**CHAPTER 8 **

Under Attack 

The next morning Nami woke up on her side, and Luffy wasn't there, as usual.

As Nami yawned she noticed it was late afternoon. Like normal, Luffy had let her sleep in. But when she thought about it for a while, it didn't seem right. It didn't _feel _right. She could sense something was wrong.

She turned over on her back and closed her eyes, trying to think for a moment. The silence that filled the air seemed deadly, it was too quiet. Especially if Luffy was there, he wasn't exactly a very quiet person.

She sighed in relief when she head foot steps slowly heading over to the shelter she was in. But she still kept her eyes closed, and listened carefully.

She wasn't too sure it was Luffy heading her way, no…It didn't sound quite right. Whatever was coming her way was heavier than Luffy, she could tell every time it took a step in the hot sand. And to top that, there were too many steps.

Then it stopped, she could feel it hovering over her head, breathing deeply.

Her heart pounded faster and faster ever second that went by. Whatever was towering above her was big… and smelly too.

The smell of whatever it was, was the foulest smell she had ever smelt in her life. It smelt worse than Zolo after he had been training all day, or worse than Usopp and choppers experiments, and way worse than Luffy when he thought it was cool to go without bathing for a week.

It smelt of rotting flesh and blood. It smelt like death.

She could feel air around her face get heavier and its breaths got deeper. Her skin cringed as the objects warm breath touched her skin.

It started to lower its head slowly, its breath getting deeper against her skin. The closer its face got, the more Nami didn't want to open her eyes. The thought of what might be above her terrified her.

As she listened closely, she could almost hear It…growling. Every time it breathed in and out a small growl escaped with it. It sounded as if it were really angry or just had a throat problem.

All thoughts of whatever this thing was being human were quickly gone. It couldn't be human; it smelt worse, felt worse, and sounded worse than a human. The only possibility of it being human was if it were a 120 year-old man slowly dieing on top of her.

She tried to scream for Luffy, but when she opened her mouth the words wouldn't come out. It was as if she had no voice; the harder she tried to scream his name, the more impossible it became. She was surprised she wasn't so scared she couldn't breath.

Then she felt it… a hot drop of saliva landed on her forehead and only had Nami thinking, _Oh my god! Gross! _

Then another hit her forehead, and another. She wanted so badly to slap whatever was over her head but her hands wouldn't move. She was stricken with fear and couldn't move anything.

Then she did the last thing she thought there was left to do…She opened her eyes.

**( Back on the ship ) **

"I can't believe it!" Zolo sighed and slapped his forehead. He sat in the men's quarters on one of the hammocks they all slept on every night.

Zolo was so angry he could destroy the room within seconds; he realized he had forgotten Sanji back on the Island with Luffy and Nami. He couldn't believe how stupid he had become at the moment.

He slouched over on the hammock and sighed deeply again. Oh, he was never going to hear the end of it from Nami. She would be mad at him for weeks without end.

He laid back in the hammock with his hands behind his head trying to rid the thought of what Nami would do to him out of his head. He decided turning the ship around to go get Sanji was a bad idea, what was done was done and it would help if Zolo just stayed away from Nami for the rest of the two weeks.

Then the thought of what Sanji might look like when they came back made him laugh. Before Nami would even get to him she'd get to Sanji first. The next time Zolo saw Sanji again, Sanji might have a black eye, swollen face, a broken arm maybe. The image of it all made Zolo laugh so hard he feel out of his hammock.

The more Zolo thought about it the better it sounded. Sanji not there on the ship to bug him, Nami getting to take out her anger on Sanji and not him, he could just relax for two weeks.

Usopp and Chopper never bugged him, they stayed on the dock most of the time thinking up new stuff they could experiment with. He wouldn't have to go to bed every night with a headache from all the fighting they did and wouldn't have to deal with his never ending talk about his so called "Nami-swan."

Life was good.

The his stomach growled and the thought smacked him in the back of the head; _They had no cook! _

Zolo had no idea how to cook for himself, and only god-knows-what Usopp and chopper would do to the kitchen.

Looks like it was going to be a long two weeks after all.

**( Back to Sanji ) **

Sanji strolled around the small town, totally bored out of his mind with nothing to do. His hands where in his pockets as he slowly walked down the street peering into window after window of the shops and such thinking of **ANTHING** there was to do.

He wanted oh-so-badly to go to one of the high class restraints there were around town, but he had stupidly spent all his money on cooking supplies. He was down to 50 berries.

He would be flirting non-stop with pretty woman at the time, if there were any out. It was late evening and everyone was in their hotels or eating in the restraints. Surprising enough as it was, nobody was at the beach.

Sanji sighed and whipped the dangling hair out of his left eye. It was enough to have his hair covering is right eye all the time, the last thing he wanted was to not be able to see anything and end up walking into a pole, or something stupid like that.

He stopped at a cheep food stand and examined the food. The look of the greasiness of it all almost made him want to barf, but he was hungry as hell.

He took out his last 50 berries and stubbornly set in on the counter, but was soon stopped by a figure behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, eating here?" A woman's voice questioned, "A fine young man like you should be eating at the restraints over there."

Sanji turned around to see a beautiful woman just under his height standing behind him with her hands neatly placed on her hips.

Sanji drooled at the sight of her; she had long black hair that fell to her hips and amazing violet eyes. Her face looked as if it were carved by angels; the same went for the rest of her body.

"Hello, gorgeous." Sanji said smoothly trying to just look at her face and not the rest of her good-looking body.

She smiled seductively and grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her, "I asked you a question, what's a handsome devil like you doing here? You look like you're loaded with cash."

"I spent it all on cooking supplies…" He muttered looking away for a moment.

"Oh!" She seemed happy, "A handsome _cook?" _

Sanji winked at her, "You got it! 5 star cook, baby!"

The lady let go of his tie and smirked, "Well, since you're so broke at the moment, and I'm _so _hungry, how about you come over to my house and _cook _me a 5 star meal?"

Sanji smiled and danced happily in his thoughts, but still managed to keep that cool look on his face, "Sounds good."

And with that he held out his arm and she grabbed it as they walked back to her house. Sanji couldn't be any more pleased with himself.

**( Back to The Island, with Luffy this time) **

Luffy had woken up as he was being harshly dragged by his leg away from the shelter.

He jerked away from the Large animal that had it's fangs in Luffy s leg, dragging him away, and sat up, Holding his leg in pain. He couldn't believe he haddent woken up before, the pain that was in his leg was almost too much for him to handle.

He looked at the large animal that had been dragging him off and gasped, never had he seen anything like it. It was the ugliest, most gruesome animal he had ever seen in his life. And there wasn't just one, there where ten. All of them growling and stepping closer and closer to him.

He quickly forgot about the pain in his leg and stood up. He was surrounded. He quickly thought of a plan to get away; he quickly stretched his good leg back and spun it in a circle, knocking all the animals to the ground.

"Gum…Gum…WHIP!" He shouted before his leg swing in the circle, hitting all the animals as it went. The ugly, horrifying animals scurried away in fear after they had gotten back up. It was surprising; you'd think animals as ugly and terrifying as they were would at least give him a good fight!

Then he felt it again, the pain from his leg shot up his whole body sending him back down to the ground. He creamed and fell to the ground, grabbing his leg as the blood seeped out of it.

But he had to stand again, he knew there had to be more of those animals around; and he knew exactly where they'd be: At the shelter where Nami was. And the worst part was: she was weaponless.

The sheer thought of Nami ever getting hurt gave him enough drive to stand again. But the bad news was he was in too much pain to run, he could only hastily walk.

He had to get to Nami before any of the other gruesome animals did. If anything happened to Nami, there would never be a day when he'd forgive himself.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Yay! Just because I haven't been updating lately, I made this chapter a little bit longer! Yay! It's a pretty good chapter too huh? I'd say so far the best chapter in the sequel! And even with all that I wrote, I still got to leave a cliff hanger! Well, if you review, I'll try my best to get back to you! **REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE! **I know you want to know what happens next!

Next chapter pep talk: What will happen to the weaponless Nami? Will Luffy get there in time? What will Zolo do for food? What about Sanji?- Nah, I think Sanji's okay for the moment! XD well, until the next chapter! Buh-bye!


	9. ugly

**A/N: **I'm here again! I'd like to thank all my reviewers, I appreciate your reviews! I feel honored when I get a new review, and can't wait to read them. Thanks to the people who took a few minutes to review!

**CHAPTER 9 **

****

**_ Then another hit her forehead, and another. She wanted so badly to slap whatever was over her head but her hands wouldn't move. She was stricken with fear and couldn't move anything. _**

**__**

**_ Then she did the last thing she thought there was left to do…She opened her eyes. _**

**__**

When she opened her eyes she literally almost screamed. She would scream if her body would let her.

She was staring face-to-face with the ugliest _thing _she'd ever seen in her life. It had silvery like hair that had been covered in grease. It was missing an eye, and its other eye was colored a deadly shade of red and was glowing. In the place of its absent eye was webs, and the biggest black widow spider she'd ever seen. One of its ears was bitten off of, and looked like it was…_rotting. _

It had a huge jaw, which was growling at her, showing off its massive teeth that looked anything but clean. And they were sharp! Steaming drool continued to fall from its mouth.

When she saw its face, she quickly looked away and closed her eyes again. She swore if she had to look at that thing again she'd barf all day. She couldn't even describe have of its ugliness. But when she opened her eyes again, she was staring at its paw that was rested next to her face.

The claws on its paws were HUGE and covered in blood. Its silvery fur was also stained in blood. Whatever this thing was, it enjoyed killing.

Her breaths became shorter and shorter as she felt its face getting even closer to hers and its jaw opening.

Things couldn't get any worse. On top of being scared out of her freaking mind she started to feel sick again. It started to get worse than it was while she was on the mountain.

She could barely breathe.

She felt sick to her stomach and the pains in her head were killing her. She could admit, it wasn't a very nice wake-up call. She couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't stay still with everything that was happening.

She used what little strength she had left in her small body to lift her fist and pound against the animals paw, but she did it weekly and only irritated the animal.

It let out a loud roar, which only made Nami's head hurt worse and made her ears hurt.

_This is it…_she thought while giving up, _I'm gonna die. _

But just then, out of what seemed like nowhere, Luffy's sandal nailed the animal in the head. Then his other sandal too.

The animal quickly turned away from Nami and faced the figure of a boy standing just outside the shelter.

"Damn it! Get away from her!" He yelled as loud as humanly possible.

Nami took the chance to move away and huddle up in the corner of the shelter where she wouldn't be seen.

Luffy ran up to the animal from it's side, while stretching his arms back and plunging them forward, "Gum Gum…BLAST!" he screamed. The force sent the animal back 20 feet and it quickly ran away as Luffy continued to scream at it.

As soon as the animal was out of side, he hastily crawled into the shelter to find Nami curled up in the corner…_Shivering. _

"Nami!" He was relived to find her alive.

"L-Luffy…" she whispered faintly.

He crawled closer to her and examined her face as he crawled up right next to her.

"L-Luffy…" she repeated, her voice becoming even fainter.

As he got a good look at her face, he gasped. She was… _crying. _

"Nami!" he held her face in his hands, rubbing away her tears with his thumbs.

She didn't say anything, but continued to cry in his hands.

"We gotta get out of here." Luffy whispered, still trying to get over what just happened.

"I don't want to get up." Nami mumbled back weekly.

"I'll carry you." Luffy told.

"I don't like being carried."

"Too bad. We're leaving."

"Don't."

"I don't have a choice." And with that, he picked her up and carried her out of the shelter, despite Nami's struggling.

As he walked down the side of the Island with Nami in his arms, she continued to struggle and weekly punched his chest, until she got weaker and weaker, and fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled faintly at her, and then continued on back to the town.

**( ON THE SHIP ) **

"NO!" Usopp and chopper yelled in unison," I'm **NOT **eating that for dinner!"

"It doesn't look that bad." Zolo frowned at then while setting the meal he'd made on the table for everyone left on the ship.

"Yes it does!" Usopp yelled with a sick look on his face.

"It could be harmful to our bodies. We should stay healthy!" Chopper informed.

"And what else are we supposed to eat, huh genius?" Zolo scowled.

"We could make sandwiches!" Usopp suggested while pointing his finger in the air.

"For dinner?" Zolo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?" Chopper asked.

"Okay, whatever." Zolo gave up. Sanji was probably eating at some fancy restraint while they were all eating _sandwiches._

**( On the Island ) **

On the way to the town, Nami had been talking in her sleep. Luffy thought it was incredible cute.

From time to time she'd groan or yell some random word like, "GEEZ!" or, "NO, STUPID!"

He couldn't help but laugh. As she turned over a little, he could see the orb he put around her neck again.

But, it wasn't a sparkly dark purple anymore. It _changed colors. _ It had become a disgusting color of green. He made a face at it, and then looked away. Nami wouldn't be happy with the way it turned out.

All of a sudden, a loud roar caught his attention, and even woke Nami up.

"Be quiet." She mumbled.

"That wasn't me." He informed.

"She looked up at him confused, "Hmm?"

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Sorry it's a little shorter than the other chapters. I had a time limit! My dad's not too happy with the fact I'm on the computer a lot. But he'll have to live, right! Anyways, **REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

Love lots, cracker-jacks


	10. Not again!

**A/N: **Okay, I'm back! Sorry if I made you **wait too long**, I got pulled **off** the computer a lot this week. **A LOT**! But I managed to update, didn't I? Anyways, I'm really happy that the people that are **reviewing** like my story! And for the people who don't review, it only takes 2 minutes. Please don't rely on someone else to do it for you. **The more the better**! Okay, on to **chapter 10**, you deserve it!

**CHAPTER 10**

_**All of a sudden, a loud roar caught his attention, and even woke Nami up. **_

"_**Be quiet." She mumbled. **_

"_**That wasn't me." He informed. **_

"_**She looked up at him confused, "Hmm?" **_

Luffy quickened his pace, "that wasn't me, Nami." Luffy repeated as he hastily walked through the sand.

"Then what was it?" Nami groaned, she was still half asleep.

"I don't know, but I'm not staying to find out." Luffy told as he continued to struggle through the sand. Why was it so damn hard to walk on sand? Every step he took his feet would sink into the sand and he'd have to pull them back out again. It was so tiring.

Nami rested her head against his chest, still unaware that something bad was about to happen. All she wanted to think about and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was so exhausted she didn't even have much energy to open her eyes.

And then the loud sound came again, a loud screeching roar. Luffy was so freaked he started to run through the sand, tossing sand everywhere he went. But while he was running, he somehow kept Nami still. He didn't want her waking up again.

Nami continued to sleep with her head rested on his chest. Despite Luffy's panicking, he took a second to look at her and make sure she was alright. He sighed sweetly when he looked at her peaceful figure. She was so calm, so beautiful, and so _light. _

But he was soon knocked back into reality when the loud roar came again, and the ground started to shake a little. The sound came a few more times before the ground really started to shake. It almost felt like…._Nah, it couldn't be, _Luffy thought to himself as he continued to run through the sand

But as the ground started to shake harder and harder and the roars got louder and louder It seemed more and more like that night on top of the mountain 3 and a half months ago. That _terrifying_ night. The same night he almost lost Nami. _His _Nami.

When he couldn't keep his balance anymore because of the shaking ground, he fell into the sand, but managed to keep Nami safe in his arms. He sat up in the sand and looked around for a minute, before taking time to Notice Nami was waking up.

"Again?" She moaned, stretching her arms as he held her closer to his chest, as if to keep her safe.

"Shhhh!" Luffy commanded as he continued to look around. The loud roar came again and caught Nami off guard, shocking her. The sound made shivers go up and down her back. It brought old memories to mind, bad memories. But it could never happen, not twice.

When Luffy had already looked everywhere, there was just one place left to look, behind him. But before he got the chance to, a large shadow covered the ground they were sitting on, and a large figure hovered over them.

Luffy was almost to scared to look behind him. _Almost… _

Nami, Finally, understood something was terribly wrong. Very wrong. And the both of them were really in for it. She lifted her head from his chest and looked over his shoulder just as Luffy looked back too.

Nami gasped, "Oh my…"

"God!" Luffy finished her sentence for her. They were looking up at the same massive Lion Luffy had faced before. The same one that nearly killed Nami. The same one Luffy _did _kill. It must've been a dream. It couldn't happen twice!

Luffy immediately scrambled up to his feet and let Nami down, "Run!" Luffy instructed as he pushed Nami slightly.

Nami nodded and began to run, but something was wrong. He wasn't following her. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at Luffy, "Aren't you coming!" She yelled.

"No! Just run!" he looked back at her, "Listen to me this time!" He was crazy if he was going to try and beat the Lion again. He couldn't, not with the way it turned out last time.

"I-I can't!" Nami felt tears build up in her eyes. She couldn't just leave him to face it on his own. She knew how to fight to. She wasn't just going to leave him there.

"Just trust me! Run!" Luffy screamed back at her. Nami gasped. He was right, she just had to trust him. But just this once, she'd like to fight too.

Despite how much she wanted to stay and help Luffy, she began to run again in the opposite direction. But as she ran, she felt her feet getting heavier again. The sick feeling was coming back to her again, and faster than ever. Running became hastily walking, witch became barely walking at all, until she came to a complete stop and collapsed to the ground. He breaths became heavier and heavier till she felt she couldn't breathe at all. She became dizzier than ever and she held her head in pain as the migraines came back.

Then… Everything just went away. Everything got darker and darker as she was being striped of all senses…until…_Nothing. _

"Nami!" Luffy screamed as he attempted to run over to her and help her up, but was interrupted by another one of the lion's loud roars. He looked back up at the animal and scowled as it came at him. But he was shocked at the Lion's next move. Instead of going at him, he was headed strait for Nami.

Luffy turned his head as the animal ran right past him, "You stay away from her!" Luffy shouted as he used his 'Gum Gum Whip' and crashed his foot into one of the lion's legs.

The Lion ignored him and continued to charge at Nami. Then it his him; he had bough a pocket knife earlier. It might not work, but he had to try. For Nami's sake.

He used his stretching arms to grab hold of the Lion's back and fling onto its back. He searched his pockets for his pocket knife and found it. He got on his knees and stabbed it into the back of its neck. Witch, thankfully, distracted the Lion for a moment to realize the slight pain in its neck and focused on Luffy.

The lion jumped a little, but was enough to send Luffy flying off its back and onto the ground. But just before be was sent flying, he managed to grab his pocket knife. He knew he couldn't beat the lion with a cheep pocket knife, so he was thankful for his powers given to him by the devil fruit. But even with his powers, he still stood a small chance in beating the Lion. But he had to try.

The lion changed its mind on Nami and charged at Luffy creating thuds in the ground every time it hit the ground.

Luffy charged at the Lion at the same time stretching his arms back and throwing them at the lion. The impact didn't hurt the Lion, but only ticked it off more, and it continued to charge at him. Before Luffy could think of anything, the Lion lifted one of its massive claws and sent it's claws ripping across Luffy's chest.

In that instant, blood flew everywhere and had Luffy crouching over, and holding his chest in pain. It was scary knowing the Lion could do worse than that, much worse.

But before the Lion attempted to hit Luffy again, Luffy quickly dodged and threw his pocket knife at its eye. When it hit right where Luffy wanted it to, in the middle of its eye, Luffy grinned as the animal shrieked in pain.

"There's more where that came from!" Luffy shook his fist while continuing to hold his chest. Although Luffy had finally gotten a good hit in, he was bleeding badly, and wouldn't be able to last too much longer.

The Lion, despite its now bleeding eye, charged at Luffy again. Luffy tried to dodge its flying paw again but was no use. He had been hit a second time, its claws quickly ripped through his flesh and sent Luffy to the ground.

Luffy got on his hands and knees and looked up at the angry Lion that was now hovering over him. _Oh…What to do…_

TO BE CONTINUED! (Muhahahahahaha!)

**A/N: **The situation is starting to seem hopeless, huh? Poor Nami, is sicker than ever! Wonder what it is? Hmm… Well, **REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **If you Review you get a cookie! ;D Oh, and I'll warn everyone one more time, if your reading this without reading the first island than you **ABSOLUTLY** wont get it! So if you're confused, well, now you know why.

**IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS! **_Will Nami be alright? How will Luffy beat the Lion? If you thought it seemed hopeless last time, well just look at the situation now! And…What's with the old man? And how come the old man won't let Luffy anywhere near Nami? This is all in the upcoming chapters. _

**Bonus scene: Fishing with Zolo!**

Zolo had just finished breakfast by himself. What did he eat? Why, just a simple bowl of cereal. What else was there to eat when Sanji wasn't around to cook? He tossed the cereal bowl in the sink when he was finished, making a bang sound in the once quiet room.

Usopp and chopper were just outside, but had gone without breakfast. But only because Zolo wouldn't let them eat a thing. He had waken them up at 5 a.m. in the morning to fish for him. They both sighed as they continued to sit on the side of the ship with their fishing poles in hand.

Zolo lazily walked out of the kitchen and checked on Chopper and Usopp to see if the made any progress. As he walked past their frowning faces, he grinned. If there was one thing he knew how to cook, it was fish. He was no cook, but it was all he could think of.

"Why are we stuck fishing?" Usopp moaned, "You could help us, Y'know!"

"Why would I waste me time fishing?" Zolo yawned and sat down, leaning against one of the poled on the ship.

"Why are you making us waste our time fishing?" Chopper looked back at him in distress, "I don't even like fish!"

"Too bad." Zolo yawned again and closed his eyes. But right before Zolo had fallen asleep, Chopper and Usopp had ditched their fishing poled and suddenly tied Zolo up in a spare rope Usopp just 'happened' to have.

"What the hell!" Zolo shouted as Chopper and Usopp stepped back with proud smirks on their faces as Zolo struggled to free himself from the rope.

"We'll let you free if _you _fish!" Usopp and chopper both put there hands on their hips and grinned evilly.

"Fine!" Zolo groaned.

To be continued….later on sometime…

**A/N: **I've decided to make those seines extra. They will also be continued when I decide to put them in. It's just extra, so you don't have to read it. Anyways, REVIEW!


	11. where am I?

**A/N: **I'm sorry I didn't update in almost 2 weeks, school just started and I've been really tied up! But anyways, I really appreciate all your kind reviews and thoughts! It's very inspiring!

**CHAPTER 11**

_**The Lion, despite its now bleeding eye, charged at Luffy again. Luffy tried to dodge its flying paw again but was no use. He had been hit a second time, its claws quickly ripped through his flesh and sent Luffy to the ground. **_

_**Luffy got on his hands and knees and looked up at the angry Lion that was now hovering over him. Oh…What to do…**_

Despite Luffys out-of-control bleeding, he had to stand up and fight. He wasn't about to give up, not yet at least. He used the thought of what the Lion did to Nami last time to give him enough energy to at least stand.

He slowly got up from his knees and kept on holding his stomach as he rose to his feet. The Lion almost satisfied with its work. _Almost _being the key word. Luffy still wasn't dead.

"I don't get it…" Luffy mumbled, "You're supposed to be dead…" Luffy continued, although doubting the animal could understand him, "I killed you…"

The lion growled as it got closer and closer to Luffy with each stomp.

Luffy fixed his gaze on the Lion again, "I killed you…" he repeated a bit louder.

The lion only growled again as it took it's time on heading over to Luffy.

Luffy looked around for something… _Anything _that could possibly help him somehow. But no use, all there was was sand and water. He coughed up more blood as he felt his knees begin to get week again. But he had to stay strong, for Nami, for shanks, for his crew, _for everyone. _

He held his stomach tighter with one arm as he stretched his arm back in one more poor attempt to get rid of the pest. But still no use. He was so weak, his body wasn't even responding to him right.

Not being able to stand any longer, he collapsed to his knees with his arm still wrapped around his stomach as if to stop the bleeding. Luffy felt tears build up in his eyes, was this it? Was that all there was? Was he just gonna die and that was that?

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked across the beach at Nami, who was still on the ground motionless, "I-I'm sorry…" he murmured.

He his gaze shifted back to the Lion standing before him, "You win…"

The lion growled and Luffy just growled back… That's all he could do. As he laid on the ground waiting to be killed, thoughts ran through his mind like; _What am I gonna do in the afterlife _or _I wonder if Nami'll be there with me. _He still couldn't fully wrap his mind around the fact that he was about to die. It just seemed so _unreal, fake, a dream. _

It all just didn't seem possible, but his thoughts didn't change fact. The pain was all too real, the situation he was in was actually taking place, he was really gonna die. It was REAL.

He took one last look at Nami before he shut his eyes. He bit his tongue as he could feel the Lion come closer and closer, until he could feel it's deep breaths against his skin. It was disgusting!

"Hurry up!" Luffy shrieked, he couldn't take the wait anymore. But, when he opened his eyes again, something wasn't right. He couldn't feel the lion's breaths anymore, or couldn't feel its blood-stained fur against his skin; he couldn't even feel its presence.

Luffy suddenly sat up, ignoring his painful thoughts and his injuries and looked around. No Lion, he didn't even feel it walk off. It was like it was never there. He only wished the wounds the lion gave him were never there too.

Then he felt a strong pain shoot up his back, forcing him back to the ground. He still was in bad shape. But he wasn't relieved that the Lion was gone at all. Weather the lion ate him of not, he was still gonna die. Ether the lion killed him or his out of control bleeding would.

He coughed up even more blood; this whole thing seemed hopeless, none the less stupid. He wondered how his crew would react when he found them dead.

Then the thought hit him: NAMI! He couldn't let her die, not ever. Although he wasn't afraid for his life, he was very much afraid for hers. He promised he'd keep her safe; he planned on keeping his promise this time. Even if it killed him. It was okay if he died, but he'd never just let her die. Not ever, not in a million years. She meant more to him than anything in the universe. Heak, to him she _was _the universe.

He used all the strength left in him to crawl over to Nami's side, and sit next to her. He leaned over her, and placed his right hand on the side of her face. He sighed in relief when he felt she wasn't cold, and he smiled when he realized she was still breath.

_Good, _she still got to live, if there was much life left in her. He was still confused as to why she fainted in the first place, but was still glad she was alive. It meant he did something right for once.

He lightly kissed her forehead before laying next to her, then reaching for her hand as he closed his eyes again. At least now he could die peacefully. At least now he could leave the earth knowing he died next to the one person he loved more than anything. And hopefully, she'd live a nice long happy life.

Well, he got his wish: For an adventure. But who'd of though it'd end up like this? Maybe if he's been a little nicer to Sanji he would still live to see one piece. If he wasn't so damn stupid… he might've been able to thank shanks for saving him.

As he felt his hands get colder and colder, he squeezed Nami's warm hand again. As if to stay alive just a little longer, just to feel her there. As he slowly began to be stripped of all senses, he relaxed into the sand and waited. Then… _Absolutely nothing… _

**LATER ON THE NEXT DAY!**

"Wake up!" a VERY old man barked, shaking a boy back and fourth.

"Ungh!" Luffy moaned as the old man, about 110 years old, shook him violently.

"I said up, lazy!" The old man continued, starting to slap Luffy across the back of his head.

"Go away…" Luffy slapped the old mans hand away, then sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then it hit him, he was ALIVE! He jumped out of the bed and danced around, pushing the old man out of the way in the process, "I'm alive, I'm alive!" he shouted in joy.

"Of course you're alive, I fixed ya up." The old man smirked proudly, then frowned again and pointed back at the bad, "Now sit back down, you're gonna make all my hard work go to waist."

"Where am I?" Luffy asked sitting back on the bed.

"My underground home, but yer not welcome. So don't think ya can make yourself at home." The old man scowled at him.

"Not very friendly, are you?" Luffy scowled back.

"Yer lucky I'm letten' ya stay here till you're better…" The old man ignore his scowl and got up, already heading out of the room.

"Wait!" Luffy hollered from across the room, "Where's Nami?"

The old man looked over his shoulder and at Luffy again, "You mean that poor girl?"

"Uh…" Luffy scratched his head for a moment, "Y-yeah, her."

The old man frowned at him, "There's no way your going anywhere near the lass, not in a million years."

TO BE CONTINUED! (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)

**A/N: **OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long to finish! I hope you review! Come on, it only takes 2 minutes :D!

**IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS!**

_Why won't the old man let Luffy anywhere near Nami? What does mean when the orb changes color? What exactly is the orb? This is all in the upcoming chapters!_


	12. I said no!

**A/N: **I'm back! And with more Island goodness! I hope you like this chapter! As always, I enjoy writing for all of you, even though I don't get that many reviews.

Enjoy…

**CHAPTER 12**

Dumb old man

"_**Wait!" Luffy hollered from across the room, "Where's Nami?" **_

_**The old man looked over his shoulder and at Luffy again, "You mean that poor girl?" **_

"_**Uh…" Luffy scratched his head for a moment, "Y-yeah, her." **_

_**The old man frowned at him, "There's no way your going anywhere near the lass, not in a million years." **_

"What," Luffy balked, "Why not?"

"Because I said, that's why!" The old man barked at him.

"Let me see her!" Luffy demanded, jumping out of his bed and onto his feet again.

"Are you deaf?" The old man started, "I said no!"

"But…" Luffy sighed, "I wanna see her…"

The old man pushed Luffy back into his bed, for an old timer he was pretty strong.

"I ain't letten' you cause her any more pain, ya hear me!" The old man scowled.

"What! I didn't… do a thing…" Luffy gave the old man a face, which only ticked him off more.

"Look…" The old man groaned, "She's sick with something and I don't know what. And I should know… Because I've been a doctor for all my life. And you were the only one with her when I found you two, therefore… You're the cause."

"Nami's sick?" Luffy instantly shot up in the bed again, but was pushed back down a second time by the old man.

"I just told ya that didn't I?" The old man gave him a nasty look.

"You're a doctor, heal her!" Luffy demanded.

"I told you, kid. I don't know what the young lass has got, so I can't heal her." The old man informed, still scowling as Luffy.

"I thought you were a good doctor…" Luffy tried to intimidate him.

"I am! The best ya'll ever find, ya hear?" The old man smirked.

"You sound full of yourself." Luffy smirked back.

The old man frowned again, "Ya need to learn yer manners, boy."

"Look who's talking." Luffy back sassed.

"Now you see here! I'm older and wiser than ya, so it'd be wise for ya just ta shut the hell up!" The old man shrieked at him.

"All bark, no bite…" Luffy whispered and glared at the old man as he left the room and locked the door after him.

"Don't bother tryin' to get to her." The old man told as he left the room.

Luffy sat up in the bed and sighed. There was no way to get out, since the door was locked and there were no windows. And on top of that, he wanted to see if Nami was okay and there was NO WAY to get to her since the crabby old man had locked the door.

But it was worth a shot to try and open the door. What else was there to do?

He slowly stood up, being cautious of his still healing wound, and moved quietly to the door.

He firmly grabbed the door knob and pulled, but it was no use. So he then tried to push the door open but that was no use ether.

He stepped back and sighed deeply. He could bust down the door if he wanted to, but the old man would've heard and come rushing to the crime seine.

He looked around the room for something –anything- he could pick the lock with. When he didn't see anything, he felt his pockets for his knife, but then realized he didn't have it anymore. He threw it at the lion.

He headed over to the desk which was right next to the bed a searched the drawers, but only found dust, dust, and more dust.

He sighed and sat back down on the bed, it was useless.

He rested his head on the pillow and stared at the sealing for countless hours. He would've much rather been watching the stars with Nami though. As he continued to stare off into his own world he couldn't help but think, was he really the cause of Nami's sickness? Was it really him causing her pain?

_Nah… _

She would've said something before. It's not like she'd hide it from him…

_Would she? _

He turned over on his side and sighed deeply. He finally knew the true meaning of boredom. He would sleep, but he wasn't tired. And even if he was he couldn't sleep knowing that Nami was sick. He had to see her, but how?

He clenched his fist under the blanket. That old man was really going to get it when he came back. Heh… Maybe Luffy would get lucky and the old man would die on his own.

As he continued to ponder about things, He turned over in the bed again. This time, so he was facing the door. _That evil door… _

Maybe it was a good idea to bust the door down, grab Nami, and run for it. What could a 120 year old man do? Scold him to death?

He decided that's what he'd do. So he thought out a plan while lying in the bed. First, he'd brake down the door and run to Nami's room. Whether she was sleeping or not, he'd pick her up and throw her over his shoulder and run for it.

But there were three problems… 1. He had no idea where Nami's room way, 2. He didn't even have a clue as to where the exit was, 3. Both doors might be locked also.

He groaned. Was there no way out of this mess?

There was a knock on the door… "Yer still in there, ya?" the old man yelled from the other side.

Luffy picked up the pillow that was on the bad and threw it at the door, "Go away!"

"Sheesh…" The old man mumbled walking back down the hallway, "grumpy teenager! The lass is much nicer than that brat."

Luffy listened to the old man stomp back down the hallway until he couldn't hear his feet pound the ground anymore.

He quietly got up and tip toed to the door, and pressed his hear on the door as if to make sure the old man was really gone. When it was certain that the old man was going, he tried opening the door again. But as usual, no use…

He sighed deeply and slowly headed back to his bed again, but before he laid back down, he spotted something shiny peak out from under the sheets. He ripped the white sheets of the bed to see a single golden key hidden under the sheets where the pillow once was.

His eyes lit up as he grabbed the key suddenly and held it tightly in his hand, as if to keep anything from taking it away.

Dumb old man, he had left a key to the door under the pillow. It was stupid of him to think Luffy wouldn't find it.

Luffy grinned widely as he un-locked the door and it slowly opened. Before Luffy headed out into the hallway, he shoved the key into his pocket. _For safe keeping…just in case. _

He cautiously peeked his head out into the hallway before heading. The coast was clear!

He tip-toed down the hall and turned right into the next. The door on the very end of the hall was brightly lit from inside, you could see the light shining through the cracks of the door.

He grinned a little before approaching the door and turning the knob. Good… It was unlocked.

Taking a deep breath of air, he slowly opened the door and glanced inside.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **sorry it took a while to update. I've been busy pre-writing chapters for another fanfic. But I'm back. So leave a review and I'll update a hell of a lot faster!

Like the wind! –cracker-jacks


	13. cursed

**A/N: **I'm back! Yeah! Sorry, I had this chapter written up already but my little sister accidentally erased it along with a few others for my other stories. Opps, right? Huh…Oh well, on I go with chapter 13!

**Chapter 13**

_**He cautiously peeked his head out into the hallway before heading. The coast was clear! **_

_**He tip-toed down the hall and turned right into the next. The door on the very end of the hall was brightly lit from inside, you could see the light shining through the cracks of the door. **_

_**He grinned a little before approaching the door and turning the knob. Good… It was unlocked. **_

_**Taking a deep breath of air, he slowly opened the door and glanced inside. **_

"Nami!" he exclaimed happily.

Nami sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes to come face to face with Luffy as he rushed up to her bedside.

"Wha…?" She stretched her arms and yawned, "Where am I?"

"I don't know," Luffy looked around suspiciously, "But we're leaving!"

"Wh-why?" Nami asked still rubbing her eyes, "We're safe here, aren't we?"

"I don't trust that old man." Luffy scowled at the thought of him.

"Well I trust him, I say we stay."

"I say we leave."

"Luffy!"

"Nami, listen to me!" Luffy started, "This old man's **_insane!" _**

"Listen to me!" Nami huffed, "This old man could help us get back into town!"

"What town?" the old man suddenly walked in, also taking time to realize Luffy had escaped.

"The one we were just in, on the other side of the island." Nami informed, also raising her eye brow at Luffy and the old man as the glared at each other.

"There ain't no town on this island, girly." The old man told, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall next to her bed.

"I told you he was insane." Luffy grunted.

The old man grunted and Nami rolled her eyes.

"Enough joking around," Nami gave Luffy a face and looked up at the old man, "_Please _give us directions to town?"

"I told ya already, there ain't no town here!" The old man repeated.

Nami slapped her forehead and sighed deeply, maybe Luffy was right, he was insane.

"Then where the hell are we?" Luffy yelled.

"You watch yer mouth, sonny!" The old man yelled back.

"Where are we really?" Nami asked.

"Why, my cozy little home under ground." The old man smirked.

"Under ground?" Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, you heard me."

"Under ground, as in… Under the ground?" Luffy repeated.

The man looked at Nami, "Is he mental?"

Nami sighed again and got out of her bed, "Let's just leave, Luffy."

"Yer not goin' anywhere with him," The old man pushed Nami back down.

"Why not!" Nami protested.

"Cuz I said so, that's why!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Not with him yer not!"

Luffy sat down on the floor next to Nami's bed and sighed deeply… This might take a while.

"What's so wrong with him?"

"He caused all of this!"

"No…" Nami turned to face Luffy, "No he didn't."

The old man pointed to the bruises and scars all over her arms and legs.

"But that wasn't Luffy, the-"

"_Shhhh!" _ Luffy put his finger to his mouth and shushed her.

"The what?" The old man questioned.

"Nothing." Nami started, "Luffy wouldn't ever hurt me, and we all know it!" Nami smirked, grabbed Luffy's hand and tried to walk out of the door again, but was once again stopped by the old man.

"Wait." The old man stopped them and stared at the necklace on Nami's neck.

"Where'd you get that?" The old man asked, examining it's icky green color.

Nami looked down at it and made a face, "It changed colors!" She just noticed.

"Oh god, just let us leave!" Luffy threw his hands up in the air.

"That orb… I've seen it somewhere before." The old man observed.

"What are you talking about?" Nami crossed her arms.

"Oh! I remember where I saw that orb!" The old man rushed to his old bookshelf filled with massive sized books. Dust flew everywhere as the old man grabbed the biggest book he could find and blew the dust of it, and set it on the desk as he began to skim through the pages. Luffy and Nami both walked up and stood at the side of the desk as the man sat down and turned to page 11188.

"Do read all of these?" Luffy looked at the page number wide eyed.

"There!" The old man pointed to the upper right hand corner of the book and ignoring Luffys question.

Nami and Luffy leaned in and examined the small picture as the old man whipped away more just and coughed.

Nami took of the orb around her neck and held it next to the picture, amazed at the resemblance.

"It's worth money, right?" Nami snickered evilly.

"Nami! You can't sell my gift!" Luffy pouted.

"Nobody would buy that orb from you." The old man sighed as he read the description of the orb in the book.

"And why not?" Nami questioned as Luffy continued to sulk.

"It's cursed." The old man admitted, "The affects are deadly."

"What!" Nami and Luffy both said in unison, exchanging looks.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Yeah, I ended it short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Leave reviews please and I'll try my hardest to get back to you!


	14. 7 colors

**A/N: **I updated:D Wa-hoo! Anyways, thanks goes out to all the nice people who review:3 you all get cake!

**Chapter 14**

"_**It's worth money, right?" Nami snickered evilly. **_

"_**Nami! You can't sell my gift!" Luffy pouted. **_

"_**Nobody would buy that orb from you." The old man sighed as he read the description of the orb in the book. **_

"_**And why not?" Nami questioned as Luffy continued to sulk. **_

"_**It's cursed." The old man admitted, "The affects are deadly." **_

"_**What?!" Nami and Luffy both said in unison, exchanging looks. **_

"You heard me, it's cursed." The old man repeated.

"For the third time," Luffy started, "YOU'RE** INSANE**!"

(A/N: Bold and Underlined! XD)

The old man scowled at him, "I'm tellen' youz the truth!"

"I doubt it!" Luffy huffed and crossed his arms.

Nami stared blankly down at the orb around her neck, "Cursed, huh?"

"Huh?" Luffy turned to her and made a face, "You're kidding me, right? You believe him?"

"What's there not to believe?" Nami started, "You forget where we are."

Luffy slapped his forehead, "Right, right. Sorry."

It was actually possible! After all, this Island did a lot of weird things.

"So what did it do to us?" Nami questioned as and the old man began reading the description.

"Oh dear…" The old man mumbled.

"Hm?" Luffy leaned in.

"Yes?" Nami questioned again.

"That orb around ya neck," The old man started, "It's called the **_orb of time_**."

"Orb of time?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds gay." Luffy yawned.

"This is serious!" The old man huffed and stomped his foot, "Youz kids have really done et' now!"

Luffy flinched.

"Just tell us what it did!" Nami crossed her arms, made a frustrated face, and tapped her foot.

"You really wanna hear et'?" The old man asked nervously, "I'm not sure youz would like et'"

"It's okay," Nami sighed deeply, "You can just tell us."

"Well, alright…" The old man faced away before he told her. He sounded really nervous and scared, nothing had ever fazed him before but now…This was bad. Luffy still seemed care free, leaning back against the wall and yawning, as if he weren't interested. He had no idea of the danger they were in. _Not. A. Clue. _ Nami seemed very shaken though, the look of worry in her eyes was enough to stop anyone's heart. And it was that very look in her eye that made Luffy pay attention.

"Well?" Nami asked quietly. She was almost to scared to know what was coming her way.

"That orb of yours, the orb of time," The man 100 year old man cleared his thought and coughed, "It's called the orb of time because it anyone even dares to touch it, they're sent back in time, only when the orb repeats time…. Time is repeated differently. Like, here's a terrible example; you now aren't supposed to exist. Your friends don't exist, or anyone you've ever known. And that's not even the worst part. If you don't get that orb to bring time back to the way it was before, you die. And painfully at that."

The look on Nami's face was a look of terror and confusion. Now it really sounded like the man was insane. She quickly took the large book from him and read the description under the picture over and over again, in between rubbing her eyes. Maybe they were tricking her. But it was the cold truth, and she had to face it.

Tears were now streaming down her face as her grip on the book began to weaken and Luffy and the old man could only stare as she broke to bits and pieces right in front of them.

"It's…It's not true." She cried aloud, "It can't be true…"

It all seemed so impossible. Was any of this even real? Was it just a horrible dream going through her mind as she slept? She wouldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe any of it! The thought of her step sister and her friends never being there again was just too much. It wasn't real, it couldn't be, and it wouldn't be! God wouldn't do this to her.

"Nami…" Luffy placed his hand on her shoulder softly as tears continued to stream down her face. He didn't want to believe it ether. His pain was just as great as hers, but he was too stubborn to show it. He didn't want to cry in front of her. But although he used all his inner strength to keep him from showing he was sad and confused and a thousand other mixed emotions, it just wasn't enough… Not nearly enough to keep him from showing he was in unbearable pain too.

He wanted so much to prove that the old man was lying but something strong inside him told him it was fact. It told him he wasn't being fooled, and it told him all of this was yet again his fault. And it was, because if he hadn't of found that orb, if he hadn't of picked it up, if he hadn't of strung it around Namis neck none of this would be happening to them.

He collapsed onto the ground next to her. Damn it! This was just too much. Why was it so hard to keep one simple promise to protect and care for the one person he loved more than life? And now, he found himself shedding tears too. His heart ached, his head ached, and his whole body ached for some light in the darkness and out of this mess. But none was to be found. Were all of his efforts to keep her in good care just senseless? Meaningless? With out a reason? He thought so, and the sting of his guilt was enough to drive a person mad.

"N-Nami…" He whimpered, "It'll be… It'll be just fine."

He patted her back and listened to her faint words, "I'm going to die." She whispered, only making Luffy weep more. This really was too much. Luffy wasn't afraid to die; his _real_ dream was to just be happy out in the open seas. But Nami had a dream she wanted to make reality all her life. For herself, and for her dead mother. And now, if he couldn't fix what he screwed up, she'd never be able to live to see any of it happen.

"…." Luffy opened his mouth to say something, but only a grunt came out. How desperately he wanted to tell her how much he loved her again and that he wouldn't let her die ever, not ever.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Nami repeated, trembling and shacking as she really took it all in. All of it. It was unbearable to think about all the things she'd never get to do or see. It was unbearable to think about never feeling the joy of accomplishing her life goals. And it was even more unbearable to know that unless they did something and quick, it'd be the end of absolutely everything, including her relationship with Luffy. The relationship she'd cherished since day one, and that no one could ever pull apart.

But death was just about to, and there was hardly a thing she could do about it. Even if they were to try and save themselves, they wouldn't even know where to start, none the less what to do. It was hopeless, utterly and incredibly hopeless.

"I…" Luffy started and tried his hardest to finish without stuttering or giving up, "I'll never let you die." He said, than took a deep breath and cleared his thought, "I'll try my very hardest and I will save us both. I swear it."

The next thing he knew Nami had lunged herself at him and into his arms as tears fell continuously. There was so much force in it he nearly fell over completely. He was a little stunned at first, but then returned the embrace by wrapping his arm tightly and oh so tenderly around her. He loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms, and he never wanted to let go.

But the whole thing was cut short by the old man, who had suddenly continued with the information.

"The orb changes colors," He started, catching the attention of the sobbing couple, "One for every day you have left. There are 7 colors total. If you don't find a way to bring time back to its normal state by the end of the last day on the last color, **_then _**you die. The orb starts on a moonlit purple, then goes to a disgusting shade of green, followed by a bright pink, then a hazy blue, then a gruesome shade of red, and then pail grey, and ends with a freighting pitch black."

Both Nami and Luffy looked at the orb Nami had left sitting on the table.

_**Bright pink. **_

Nami trembled; 4 days left to figure this all out and save their sorry buts. Ether that or, 4 days left to live.

They had a choice to make; ether spend the next four precious days together giving life all they had left, or trying to fix this thing and possibly wasting all the time they had left in an attempt to free themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Eh, not as long as I thought it would be, sorry about that. But I updated quicker than normal! That's a definite plus! I hope you enjoyed it, and review if you have the time please! Thanks:D


	15. your still sick nami

**A/N: **Yay! I'm back again. I'm trying really hard to end this story quickly so I have more time to update other stories, so there'll be faster updates. Kinda a good thing and a bad thing. But here's a REALLY good thing! I have fan art now! Just go to my profile and there's some fan art to look at in the bottom. Enjoy:D

**Chapter 15 **

**_Both Nami and Luffy looked at the orb Nami had left sitting on the table. _**

**__**

**_Bright pink. _**

**__**

**_Nami trembled; 4 days left to figure this all out and save their sorry buts. Ether that or, 4 days left to live. _**

**__**

**_They had a choice to make; ether spend the next four precious days together giving life all they had left, or trying to fix this thing and possibly wasting all the time they had left in an attempt to free themselves. _**

****

"What," Nami started with a tremble, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Luffy admitted, and then helped himself and Nami up. They exchanged looks and then looked at the old man, maybe he had an answer.

The old man shrugged, "What're you looking at me for?!"

They both gave him a look and the old man slapped his fore head.

"I don't know what to do, that's your job to figure out!" the old man scowled.

"Aw…" Luffy pouted.

"Wait," Nami started, "I have an idea!"

"Well?" The old man and Luffy both asked in unison.

"If we travel back to the spot where Luffy found the orb, maybe we could find something out there." Nami explained.

"But what about the-"

"We'll be fine." Nami interrupted.

"I'm going with you." The old man told, as if he could decide anything.

"What!? You're not coming!" Luffy balked.

"You can come." Nami slapped Luffy on the back of his head.

"Damn it…" Luffy scowled at the old man, who just smirked back.

"Let's go!" Nami repeated.

"Not yet, I don't think you can come, lassie." The old man stopped her.

"And now what is it?!" She complained.

"Yer sick, Nami." Luffy pushed the old man aside. If anyone was going to tell her it'd oat to be him.

"Am not!" She defended, but it was no use. Luffy gave her a serious expression that no body could escape.

"Nami…" Luffy avoided her gaze, "You're sick and there's no cure."

Nami slapped her forehead, "Am I the only one that's NOT insane?"

"He's right." The old man pushed Luffy back out of the way, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Like what?! I'm not sick!" Nami threw her hands into the air.

The old man stopped her by showing her the bacteria infested bruise on her right knee.

"It's just a bruise." Nami crossed her arms.

"No," the old man started, "It's an infection and it's been messing with your head. Now, I don't know how to cure it but I do know what it does." He paused, "It gives you serious head aches and pains that don't go away for a long time."

Nami gasped. Dead on.

"Will Nami die?" Luffy asked, worry in the tone of his voice.

"I'm not sure." The old man frowned at the stunned girl.

"This is all nonsense. Let's just leave! Even if I was sick, you'd need me to help take us back. I was part of all this. You can't just tell me to go away."

"Don't over do yourself!" The old man slapped her. Nami held the side of her cheek and stared at him quizzically.

Then it started again, dizziness. She couldn't hold herself up anymore, but she had to try., Like hell she was going to make Luffy worry for her again. But no use, she fainted, and because she had over done herself like the old man told her not to do.

"Should I carry her to our destination?" Luffy questioned.

"Are you dumb?" The old man scowled at him, "Of course!"

Luffy scowled back and Picked Nami back up, and then the two of them headed out of the underground home.

It wasn't long before they reached the battle seine where Luffy had fought the Lion.

"What a mess!" The old man commented, "Teenagers are so violent these days…"

Luffy grunted and their walk went on, until an hour later and they reached the small shack.

"So this is where you two have been staying?" The old man frowned, "No wonder she's sick."

"shut it!" Luffy warned as he laid Nami down inside the shack. Luffy spent the rest of the day gathering food and fire wood all by himself as the old man cared and tended to Nami's wounds.

When Luffy was finally finished with everything it was just about midnight, and he and the old man had started a fire with the wood and ate the berries Luffy picked, Seeds and all, while Nami continued to sleep. She needed it.

"So…" Luffy decided to start a conversation, "Say, we do save ourselves and go back to our original time. What'll happen to you?"

"I won't exist." The old man stated, stuffing his mouths with berries so he couldn't talk anymore. This was the subject he was trying to avoid. He was trying REALLY hard.

"Then," Luffy gazed over the moonlit ocean as the stars reflection glittered in the water, "Why are you helping us?"

The old man sighed, and then swallowed, "Because…" He paused to look back at Nami, "I see something in her- in both of you that's just telling me to help you two."

"Oh."

"Besides," The old man smirked, "You obviously need it."

Luffy frowned, "That's right we do… I don't know why, but it's so damn hard to keep this one promise I made to her."

"Hm?" The old man turned to him, "And what'd that be?"

"To keep her safe."

The old man chuckled, "That's a mighty hard promise to keep on an island like this."

"Yeah… It is." Luffy sighed miserably.

"Why are you so protective of this one girl?" The old man questioned, "I was taught to survive on yer own. Is she that special?"

"Yeah." Luffy paused before continuing, "I love her more than anything."

Little did the two know, Nami was up the whole time, pretending to sleep and ease dropping on the conversation. A smile spread on her lips.

"Bah!" The old man made a face, "Love isn't gonna help you survive through a thing!"

"Shows what you know." Luffy snickered.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Yay for fast updates! Review please!


	16. Back in time

**A/n: **And another update! I'm thinking this will be about 17 chapters long, but we'll see. The last chapter will be the epilogue Leave awesome reviews please!

**Chapter 16! **

_**"Why are you so protective of this one girl?" The old man questioned, "I was taught to survive on yer own. Is she that special?" **_

__

_**"Yeah." Luffy paused before continuing, "I love her more than anything." **_

__

_**Little did the two know, Nami was up the whole time, pretending to sleep and ease dropping on the conversation. A smile spread on her lips. **_

__

_**"Bah!" The old man made a face, "Love isn't gonna help you survive through a thing!" **_

__

_**"Shows what you know." Luffy snickered. **_

__

In the morning Luffy and the old man had fallen fast asleep on the beach.

Nami sat up and yawned, breathing in the sweet morning air and the sent of the ocean. She stood up and stretched her arms and legs before noticing how sound asleep the two boys were.

She smiled warmly at the cute seine and then tip-toes past them and over to the place she remembered best. Where they found the orb.

She looked down at her chest and at the orb. **Hazy blue. **

She untied the necklace from her neck and placed the orb in the palm of her hand, maybe barring it would bring them back. But before she could do anything she was stopped by a voice. No, voices.

"What're you doing?" Luffy and the old man both asked in unison.

"Trying to fix this mess." Nami answered, not even bothering to look back at the two. She knew it was them.

"So you're barring the orb?" The old man raised his eyebrow.

"Sounds like an awesome idea!" Luffy kneeled down beside her to help.

"You two are just going to lose it and make this all worse!" The old man complained.

But there was something he wasn't telling them. Something big. The gateway to getting out of this mess.

Barring the orb back were you found it was exactly what they were supposed to do. He just didn't want to die, even though he'd already been around for over 100 years.

"Grr…." The old man clenched his fists.

"Didn't you, want to help us?" Luffy looked up at the old man pleadingly. The man was unfazed.

But when Nami looked back at him with those eyes of hers, it was almost too much to bare.

…

…

…

"Alright."

The old man kneeled next to Luffy and Nami and the three of them dug a whole and barried the orb together, and then they all put their hands over the buried orb and closed their eyes.

But after 5 minutes of closing their eyes and holding their hands over the orb, they felt no difference.

"Darn it!" Nami opened her eyes the same time as Luffy did and pounded the ground.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted.

"What?" She looked up at him, just about ready to cry.

"The old man, he's gone!" Luffy pointed to the spot where the old man was before.

"Wha-" Nami looked around the area for the frail old man, but found nothing.

"Check the town!" Both Nami and Luffy agreed and raced to the town, which they reached in 2 hours.

Nami smiled widely, "WOW!"

"It's all back!" Luffy cheered as the two headed down the crowded streets and gazed off into all the shops.

"I can't believe it!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered continuously.

The two soon found their way back to the hotel and reached their room number, and slowly opened the door to come face to face with a tall man in a back suit.

"SANJI!" Nami hugged him quickly.

"SANJI!" Luffy joined in on the hug.

Sanji stared blankly, whatever the hell he did it sure worked.

"Jeez, I love you too!" Sanji was still taken back a bit.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"I thought you were mad at me…" Sanji scratched the back of his head.

"_NEVER!" _The two gasped.

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Where were you the whole time? Zolo and the others have been waiting for you to show up so we can leave for **3 days! **

"OHMIGOSH!" Luffy started, then counted all the things of on his fingers as he went, "First we found this orb that took us back in time, and then the big lion from before was back, and then there was this old man in an underground house who was really crabby but kinda neat, AND THEN we had to go back to the shack to fix everything before we dies, and then-" Luffy was cute short.

"Hold on." Sanji waved his hands around, "What? What's gotten into your head?"

"It's all true!" Nami tried to explain but was cut short also.

"They're still waiting for us at the ship. We'd better go. Maybe he'll listen to your insane story."

The two had gone with Sanji and tried to explain everything that went on but nobody would believe them. They ether called them crazy or told them they needed some sleep.

"All aboard!" Zolo exclaimed!

"Raise the sails!" Usopp cheered.

"Set sail!" Chopper and the rest cheered along too.

But… Before Luffy had sailed away with his friends, he couldn't help but notice something moving behind a near by tree. He took a moment to look back over his shoulder and saw _a 100 year old man winking. And then he disappeared into nothing. _

"Nami!" Luffy gasped.

Nami rushed up to his side, "What?" She asked.

Luffy shook his head, "Nothing….Nothing…"

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the ship, but Luffy stopped her and pulled her back and into his embrace.

"Luffy…" She laughed before he kissed her.

And that's how the adventure ended. Or, has their journey only began?

_THE END! _

**A/N: **Aw, that's the end of it… Leave a review to tell me what you think! I'll be waiting!

Next and final chapter: _Epilogue. _


	17. The after story

_**EPILOGUE **_

__

The after story 

It was a good 5 years before Luffy had found one piece, and another 2 years before everyone else accomplished their dreams. It seemed everything had just fit together after the adventures on the island. But all in all, Nami was still sick. Nobody knew what the disease was but they knew it was slowly killing her. And there wasn't a thing they could do about it. But at least she lived to see Luffy and her reach their ultimate goals; to find One Piece and make a map of the world! As soon as Luffy's eyes gazed over the gigantic treasure that was now his, he proposed to Nami; who later became his wife and they sailed the seas with their new daughter, Naomi, before Nami died at the early age of 28. Luffy and his 5 year old daughter had traveled back to that same island and buried her next to the rock that Luffy and Nami had had their fist kiss at, and now, every day he realizes how much more he loved her. But he wasn't saddened at her death, because every time he looks into his daughters eyes, he sees his wife standing right there next to him. There was no other way for a father to love his daughter more. And some day, when she was old enough, he'd tell her _Everything. _

And everything was a lot.

__


	18. To the readers

**To The Readers **

****

I am VERY happy so many of you liked the story! In fact, I'm beyond happy. But… There were a few of you that just weren't nice at all. Here's a few:

**Anominous: **BO! WTF IS WITH THE DEATH ASSHOLE!

**JakeCrusher: **Your spelling sucks.

And a few others. I'd just like to say, I'm sorry I'm not up to your damn standards. But thanks for reviewing anyways. And another thing I'd like to say is, sorry about my spelling. I didn't get spell check till later and this WAS my first fan fic, EVER! So, I'm thinking about revamping the first story only, since that one has so many errors. This one's just fine. About the death, well, I'm sorry but this was how I planned the story from the beginning. I don't wanna hear it.

So all of you, please tell me your thoughts on whether or not I should revamp the first story. Thank you for your time.


End file.
